Rooftop Views
by ofcertainty
Summary: Paul imprints on the new girl in town, Georgia.
1. Chapter 1

Maple trees lined the driveway, I curiously looked around. Everything was so new to me. The front yard was spacious, forest on one side, sandy fields of wild wheat plants on the other. I could see the beach from where I was. That wasn't surprising, the house backed onto the same beach. I cleared my throat as I brought my car to a stop beside the moving truck. I watched the movers silently as I gathered some odds and ends I had brought in my car with me. A book, a few picture frames, a sweater, a water bottle. I opened the door and slammed it shut, not bothering with locking it. La push was anything but dangerous in my opinion.

I studied the house, with its wrapping front porch and it's blue and white paint scheme. The house had been in my family for years, but no one had ever had a use for it. My father decided it was time for a change of scenery, moving us down from Canada to live on the La Push reservation. Well, the edge of it anyway. I stepped inside, the house was almost completely moved in. The movers had been working nonstop to get everything ready. I noticed a decorator had also been by. I walked up the stairs and into my designated bedroom. The furniture was set up, but was barren. Boxes piled here and there were labeled "Georgie's Room". I found myself wandering towards the window that almost took up one whole wall of my room.

The view was breathtaking. Even with the sun not shining, the beach still stole my heart. I watched the waves absently as I sat down on the bed.

There was a knock at my door. "Georgia?" My father called, he stepped inside and walked around the room. I didn't take my eyes off the window. "Georgie, everything is all settled in, and Karen just went out to get some food for our kitchen... well to stock up before we left." I nodded, and turned to him.

"Okay."

"I'm sorry that you're just getting here and we are leaving, but it's not that long of a trip... two weeks... you'll be fine, of course..."

He broke off and kept avoiding my eyes.

Ever since the remarriage, it had been like this. He and the step monster were constantly jetting off somewhere, whether for business or for pleasure. Two weeks in France, three in Spain, five days in Albuquerque. Here and there, and here for another month, and there for a few days. _You'll be fine of course_. There was always the odd few days in between, but it still got lonely.

"Of course." I smiled at him sweetly, putting up the act I had been perfecting for years.

* * *

I sat on the beach, burying my feet in the sand. I could see my house in the distance, empty and out of place. _'Georgie, it's dad, hope all is well, I was just calling well.. uh we have to stay longer.. sorry Hun, the customer he isn't too happy.. Give me a call if you need to.. '. _I was fine on my own, better suited for it really. It had been a week since we had moved in, my room was lacking colour, and no matter how much furniture you piled into that thing it still felt empty.

I usually came to the beach to run, to clear my head. I pulled my dark hair into a hair tie, loose wavy curls fell to my face. I stretched absentmindedly, still thinking about the fact that I was alone. Moving to a new place always had it's draw backs. I was awful with people. I was socially awkward and making friends was a pain because of my shyness. The odd text message to a friend from back home comforted me and willed me to keep going and find something to do in this gosh forsaken place that allowed me to meet people around my age.

I was 18, and found myself wishing I hadn't been so insistent on finishing my senior year in Canada. But now that school was out for the summer there was no hope making friends like that.

It was five miles to the small general store, I figured ten miles was a good run. I wasn't the smallest girls, I had curves, meat on my bones if you will, but I liked being in shape. I set off and let the air fill my lungs, clearing my head. I focused on my feet hitting the ground. I ran up towards the road and watched the scenery pass me. An hour later and I was sitting outside the general store sipping on some cold water. I sat on the curb and people watched.

Basically the only thing La Push was good for, the people watching. I was getting acquainted with the Man who ran the general store, he told me that his son was about my age, and did the _"you should meet him.. good kid!"_ setup type of deal. I had nodded and responded appropriately.

I watched as three shirtless boys approached the parking lot. They were large, and built, and they all had matching skin. The copper skin that made me swoon and look down right ghostly beside. Being in such a dim place hadn't really helped my complexion much. The middle one looked mean, his eyes glued to the ground, his stance rough. The two on either side of him seemed to be joking around.

The one who looked closest to my age caught me checking them out, he smirked and slapped the mean one on the chest and nodded towards me. He raised his eyes and at first glared at me, he stopped dead in his track, his expression turning from mean to dazed to surprised. I turned away from him and cleared my throat awkwardly, taking a drink from the water bottle.

I looked up again and saw the three of them huddled around and stealing glances at me. One was snickering, another grinning, and the middle was still staring at me dazed. I didn't need this. I threw the water bottle in the recycling and set off on my run again, changing my route to avoid them. I ran through a field, and down a side road, before turning back onto the main road.

His face pulsed through my brain, it seemed perfect. His eyes were dark and piercing, his jaw bone was perfectly shaped. His body was muscular, and thick, he was tall and completely _'dreamy'_. I shook my head in disgust, the beautiful ones are the ones that break your heart, I reminded myself.

When my house was in view I stopped running and gave myself a break. I brushed the bangs out of my face and began thinking about diner.

* * *

The sun shone into my room, I glanced at the clock. 8 am. Too early. I groaned and pulled a cover over my head. I wondered what I was doing. The sun was shining. Shining, sun, here in La Push. I threw the covers off me and looked out the window. The sun was shining and the birds were singing and I didn't care that It was eight am.

I jumped in the shower and put on some '_ass shaking music' _and had myself a dance party. I let my hair air dry and I shoved into a pair of shorts and tank top. I grabbed a book and some tanning lotion and skipped to the kitchen. I grabbed an apple and walked to the back porch. It was still early, and no one was on the beach. I grabbed a beach chair and pulled it towards the water. I was going to get some sun in before I went for a run.

A couple hours of lounging was good enough, I felt my skin get hotter and hotter. I pulled my chair back towards the deck of my house. I grabbed my running shoes and pushed my feet into them.

Breathe in. Breathe out. I willed myself to concentrate on the simple action of my lungs filling with air, I focused on my feet hitting the ground. I reached the general store, feeling good about the amount of time it had taken me. The lights were shut off, I groaned and realized it was closed. I sat on the curb and watched the storm clouds roll in.

"Ruhroh" I sighed. It had started raining before I even reached the edge of the parking lot. I squinted and shivered as it quickly soaked my clothes. I panted hard and heard thunder from a distance. I looked around for any kind of shelter.

"Are you crazy!" I turned around and saw the mean boy from a few days ago running towards me. He was shirtless, again, and his face was in a snarl.

"Probably! But this wasn't on purpose!" I yelled back at him once he got within earshot. The rain came down hard.

"You're going to get sick, or worse, killed" He snarled at me and grabbed my hand. It instantly warmed me. He dragged me towards a house, which I assumed was his own. I was dazed, everything seemed to be happening so fast.

"What the hell are you doing?" I yelled towards him trying to pull my hand out of his grip.

Never talk to strangers was rule number one parents taught their kids, and I guess this fell into that category because my parents never told me what to do when a gorgeous boy was dragging you onto his front porch out of a storm.

"Shut up and stop resisting, I'm not letting you get hurt" He snarled pulling me harder.

"Uh _HELLO_ you have longer legs than me, and it would be _NICE_ if you didn't pull my arm out of its socket!"

He shook his head and I felt the warmth of his hand grow in temperature. He led me onto his front porch and looked at me, releasing my hand.

I folded my arms and stared at him as meanly as I could.

"Wait here, I don't want you all wet and trampling in my house, my mom will have a fit."

I scowled as he went inside his house, seconds later he handed me a towel. I kept my arms folded.

"Don't be so stubborn." He grabbed the towel and stuffed it between my folded arms till I finally caved and grabbed it.

"Fine!" I snarled. I wrapped myself in it and watched him.

We stood in silence just looking at each other for a few minutes.

"I'm Paul."

"Okay?"

He scowled. "Listen, sorry about that... I just... you were going to get sick. you probably still are but whatever okay, i'm just glad you're okay now..." He took a deep breath and looked at me right in the eyes. I swallowed hard, he looked so sincere.

"Oh.. uh.. thank you."

I said looking away, and losing the meanness in my eyes. I watched the rain come down some more. I listened to the way it sounded bouncing off the roof, how the wind howled and the thunder cracked closer and closer every second. I saw him out of the corner of my eye watching me. His face blank.

I smiled shyly. "I'm Georgia."

He nodded. "Georgia?" asking puzzled.

I nodded back. "Like the state?"

He chuckled. "Like the state... You're new."

I nodded again.

"You live on that beach house right.. it's like on the edge.."

He began to explain the location of my house and it's little details he admired. I turned away and watched the clouds disappear.

"That's the one..."

"You're always running past my house.."

I turned to him, and smirked sarcastically. "I like to run"

He nodded, never taking his eyes off me.

"Just don't run in storms anymore." He mumbled sternly.

"Okay _dad"_ I grinned and handed him his towel back. "Thanks."

I turned and walked off his porch.

"Hey! Wait!"

"What?" I sighed.

"My friends and I are having a bonfire tomorrow."

"Okay?"

"This is me inviting you."

"This is me not making a commitment."

He watched me and then grinned. "Usually girls swoon over my invitation."

I raised an eyebrow, and turned around shaking my head. I set off on my run before he could hold me up any longer.

"It was a joke!" I heard him yell, a small smile finding my face.


	2. Chapter 2

[**A.N-** Hello! I figured I would introduce myself! I have never written a fic before so to have so many reviews, and alert adds, and what not is really amazing to me! I do have a ton of chapters planned out for this story so don't worry, i'm just spreading them out! Thank you for all your reviews, messages, etc! Thank you to SkyIsabell who gave me a good constructive review, I really enjoyed reading about it! Questions will get answered don't fret. I know some of you are wondering what is going on with Georgias parent's and stuff, don't worry it will get answered! I think thats all I have to say now. Enjoy!]

* * *

I brushed my bangs out of my face and looked at my reflection. My hair in its mess of wavy curls was doing its own thing, no makeup gracing my face. I was wearing a shirt and a pair of shorts. I looked to the window, it seemed gloomy outside. I grabbed my hoodie and slipped it on.

I took off my flip flops as I walked along the beach. The sand was cold against my feet. I walked towards the light from the flames and heard people talking, having fun, being sociable. I bit my lip. I was far from good at being sociable in new groups. I noticed Paul right away, he was wearing a t-shirt _for once _and shorts, he was sitting at the fire pit. I watched him as he conversed with a group. He laughed heartily and stood up to grab some food from the cooler.

He paused as he laid eyes on me.

I walked up towards him and he grinned, giving me a knowing look.

"Didn't have much else to do..."

I smiled and waved it off nonchalantly. He rolled his eyes. "Well I'm glad you came. Would you like to meet some people?"

I must have looked shocked at this because he calmly said. "Or not..."

I rolled my eyes and laughed slightly. "I guess I could meet people."

"Good! They want to hear about the weird girl who runs in storms." Paul grinned and placed a hand on my back. He pushed me towards the fire. There were three boys all sitting around joking and talking, enjoying each other. It felt intimate, and rude to interrupt. I was about to turn to Paul when he opened his mouth.

"Hey guys, this is Georgia."

I saw two boys I recognized from the store. I smiled and waved weakly. Awkwardly even.

"You're the girl who runs in the rain?"

"You also go to the general store every day right?"

"You live in that beach house.. It's like on the edge of La Push.. With the forest and the beach and stuff..."

The three bombarded me with questions. I opened my mouth to speak but all I could do was nod.

"Cool!" One exclaimed nodding and grinning towards me.

He was younger looking then all of them. "I'm Seth, this is Jake" He slapped the one beside him on the back. "And that over there is Jared." Jared and Jake were already engrossed in conversation again, only looking up slightly when their names were called.

"Cool..." I said nodding. Seth nodded back; his grin was so wide I was unsure how it didn't hurt his face.

I felt Paul's hand on my back as he pushed me away from the fire towards the water. Its warmth was overwhelming. I looked up at him silently, and then stopped walking.

"What are we doing." I asked more to myself then to him. More of a statement really.

"Walking?" He asked looking at me.

I pulled myself away from him, and stared at his face. He looked down and scratched his neck. I studied him. His dark hair fell around his face, he seemed nervous.

"Why?"

He looked up and stood up straight.

"Because." He smirked

"Because isn't an acceptable answer."

He rolled his eyes and continued down the shore.I didn't follow him, so he came back.

"Listen, ever since I saw you at the store that day, I couldn't get you out of my head. And then I kept seeing you run past my house, and I wasn't expecting on meeting you the way I did. I apologize."

He mumbled towards me, his eyes never leaving mine.

"Okay."

"Okay?"

He asked his face screwed up in question.

"Yes. Okay." I started walking down the beach. Leaving him there to contemplate. The moon was high in the sky and I noticed it reflected off the water nicely.

"Okay." Muttering Paul walked gracefully towards me.

We walked in silence, a good comfortable silence. I could feel his eyes on me every once in a while but I didn't think much about it. I fidgeted with my hands awkwardly. Pushing them in my pockets, fiddling with the belt loops, anything to keep my mind off the fact that he was there.

Being socially awkward was my thing, I never made the first move. I bit my lip and watched the waves.

"Tell me about yourself." He almost whispered.

I looked at him in amusement. I admired his figure. Lean, long, beautiful. He was intimidating. He made my insides turn to mush. I laughed and shook my head. "You should work on your pick up lines."

"I'm serious."

"Me too. Girls don't fall for the stuff that happens in the movies, it isn't like that kiddo."

He scowled. "Just tell me about yourself."

"Honestly I never know what to say when someone says that to me."

"Well anything. I don't really care."

"If you don't care why are you asking?"

He sighed and looked at me. "Listen just tell me something okay."

I laughed and tossed my hair with my hand.

* * *

By the end of the night I had found out he lived with his mom, and that he was 19. He had no siblings and he was _really good _ - his words, not mine - at video games. He learned that my father was never around since his remarriage, but I didn't elaborate, that I liked cooking, and had a thing for dance parties.

"Okay something embarrassing.."

I snorted as I watched the fire cackle. We were alone on the beach now. The others had left ages ago. It was late, and I could feel it catching up with me.

"Okay fine. I'm a huge star trek fan." I felt myself blush as I hid my face in shame. Being a socially awkward nerdy star trek fan wasn't exactly screaming date me.

"You're not..."

I nodded.

"That is the best thing I have heard all night. I am such a Trekkie too!"

I looked at him in disgust. "Okay, I didn't make fun of you for the "_I peed my pants in 4th grade_" story, so you can't do the same to me."

I turned away and poked the fire with a stick.

"I'm not lying, I sleep on star trek sheets."

I turned to him. "Promise you're not lying?"

He ducked his head and put his eyes in line with mine. "Promise"

I laughed. "Okay good, because I would have kicked your ass."

He rose an eyebrow and laughed. "Puh-Lease"

I yawned quietly.

"You're tired." He more of stated rather than asked. He poured a bucket of water on the fire and gathered some of the odds and ends that were left behind on the beach. He held his hand out to me and I accepted, feeling the warmth surround me again. We walked hand in hand, in silence to my back deck.

"uh.. Goodnight" I said awkwardly pulling my hand from his.

"Night.." He watched me as I entered my house.

I closed the door behind me and sighed. Pulling off my sweater, I walked up to my bedroom. I thought of everything. Collapsing onto my bed I felt a smile grace my face. It was so wide I wondered how it didn't hurt my face.

* * *

I heard the door bell ring. Groaning I set the paint brush down. I skipped happily towards the door. I pulled it open and stared at the familiar figure in front of me. Paul looked down at me his eyes glued to mine. I swallowed hard and felt the butterflies I had trained so hard to stop from circling my overly sensitive stomach start up again. I felt my pulse quicken and my face tense up. I took a deep breath.

"Hi." He said matter of factly.

I nodded. "Hi..."

He watched me for a few seconds. "You have paint on your face..."

I turned away embarrassed. "Er yeah I'm uh.. I'm painting my room...Come in.." I motioned him in, towards the sitting room.

I watched as he took his shoes off and gracefully followed me. He sat down quietly.

"So?" I asked, waiting for him to talk first.

Really I wanted to say, two weeks ago we shared and really nice night together and I haven't seen you around. I run past your house everyday, and nothing. You're going to have to make the first move you.. you giant. But I didn't. I sat there awkwardly avoiding his eyes, and waiting for his reply.

"I uh.. Sorry, basically I guess..."

"For?"

"Not seeing you after the bonfire.." He cleared his throat and looked at me.

"Okay."

"Okay?"

I nodded and avoided his eyes. "Yeah.."

"You're pretty simple aren't you?"

I laughed slightly. "Sort of I guess.."

"So do you need some help?"

"Help?" I asked nervously.

"With painting your room?" He gestured towards my clothes, splattered with paint.

"Uh. Sure?" I smiled and led him upstairs. "But if you're awful, I'll kick your ass."

He laughed, and seemed to really be amused. I handed him a roller and poured another paint try. We stood in silence rolling the walls with paint, every once in a while I would stop, pause and watch him. His grace was outstanding, and he did a better job than I would have expected.

* * *

A few hours later and the walls were done, all painted and they looked amazing. Periwinkle blue screamed down around us as Paul sat telling me a story. We sat on the floor sharing a delivered pizza, I barely listened, just enough to know when I should appropriately nod to seem as if I had in fact been listening. I laughed slightly whenever he got to a punch line. He seemed to fit in here. He was leaned up against the wall, legs spread. I sat beside him, legs crossed, a glass of chocolate milk in front of me. Whenever I would go to drink, I would gaze at his long legs. I found myself daydreaming about him, admiring his lean body.

"So then we pushed Jared off the cliff." He chuckled slightly. I smiled smoothly, not knowing what the rest of the story really was.

"How about a real date?" He looked at me.

"What?" I asked taken aback, snapping back to reality.

"A date. C'mon I can tell you like me." He said confidently as he shoved a piece of crust into his mouth.

I shook my head and sighed, grinning. He caught my eye and grinned.

"Okay, it's settled. Friday? Say... six?"

"I-uh.. What?" I asked, confused.

"Well you didn't deny it... See you then little one!" and with that he brushed himself off and walked out my bedroom door.

I sat up real quick and followed him.

"You can't just assume!" I watched as he paraded down the stairs and looked at me from the front hall.

"Course I can!" He laughed and waved as he shut the door behind him.

"What. The. Hell." I mumbled to myself.


	3. Chapter 3

**[A/N - So here is another chapter, earlier than I expected but I got bored. Please, please, please! Review! I love reading what you guys have to say! Even a message to me would do. I just feel like i'm writing to no one, even though I can see you reading! Also hope you like this chapter, it's a bit fluffy, but I liked it. I feel like i'm not writing enough about Georgia, but you find out some stuff in this and the next few chapters. So please review! haha :D]**

* * *

I pulled at my hair as I wrapped an elastic around my curls. Soft, wispy hairs fell around my face framing it. I rubbed lotion on my face before sweeping my eyelashes with a coat of mascara. I never wore makeup, or if I did it was simple. I didn't feel pretty with it, I know I wasn't the prettiest but I felt without makeup I could be myself. That made me the happiest. I slipped on my black dress, and did a once over. I heard a knock at the door as I slipped on a pair of strappy gladiator sandals. I sprayed a soft mist of my perfume around my hair and sauntered out to open the door. I opened it slowly. Paul grinned as he looked over me.

"You look great."

I blushed and smiled sweetly. "Thank you. So do you."

He had on a pair of khaki coloured pants and a light blue polo on. His dark skin accented the soft colours. I felt myself get nervous to be around him. He grabbed my hand and led me towards a truck. I admired it as we walked up. It was new, black and large. I ran my fingers along the side, admiring the chrome accessories. I had always had a soft spot for trucks, nothing more manly than a truck.

"Nice truck."

Paul grinned, I could tell I just boosted his ego."Not just any, a Chevy."

I smiled as Paul opened the door for me and I climbed in. He got in on his side and started the engine. He cleared his throat nervously.

"Like Italian food?"

"Love it."

He grinned.

He handed me an Ipod and looked at me seriously. "Pick something good... and ultimately, driver picks the music."

I quirked an eyebrow at him, before he chuckled. "I'm kidding, there is only good stuff on there anyways."

The soundtrack to our first date was classic rock. _How romantic_.

* * *

We were seated in a small restaurant, lit up by mostly candle light. We were the only two people in the whole dining area. We had been there for what seemed like no time before I caught site of Paul's watch. It was late. The way I felt I could just banter on for hours with him was comforting. I had never met anyone like him, the way he laughed with his eyes, or how he made me feel when we were just chatting about the weather.

I twirled my fettuccine around my fork.

"So what do your parents do…?" Paul asked.

I looked up at him, his dark skin being lit up by the candle in front of him. He piled chicken and noodles into his mouth. I watched as his jaw chewed, and felt myself getting nervous again. I admired the curves around his face, the way his nose scrunched together when he chewed.

It wasn't my fault, he was just so pretty.

"My dad.. He uh… He is a partner in a law firm.. they mainly represent real estate investors.. or something. My step mom, she's a 'trophy wife'." I ended with a sneer. Honestly she was alright, I was probably just resentful over everything.

I pushed some more noodles into my mouth and chewed.

"What about your mom? Like your real mom?"

I avoided his eyes, and swallowed hard. I took a deep breath. Usually this conversation wasn't had until absolutely necessary. Until I was sure I could trust the other person.

"She's uh.. she uhm.. she died.."

I bit my lip, a nervous habit I had no intent on fixing.

"Oh.. Georgia.. I'm sorry.."

Paul pushed his hands towards mine, that were now clutching the fork for dear life. When I didn't grab his hands back he cleared his throat nervously, I could feel his eyes on me. I looked up and met them, smiling slightly I shook my head.

"No it's fine.. It was a long time ago.."

He nodded, his eyes full of pain, and sympathy. I went back to looking at my fettuccine. I could feel his eyes on me, but I wasn't ready to be vulnerable just now.

"Car accident." I stated quietly.

"Hmm?"

"Car accident.. She died in a car accident."I nodded, and took a deep breath before continuing. "Drunk driver tee boned her.. She didn't suffer, according to the coroner.."

I looked at him now, making sure my message got through clear. I shrugged weakly and took a sip of my water.

I had to clear that up. I had to make sure that he didn't think I was broken. No one wants someone that needs fixing up. They don't want a rusted old white Pontiac when they could have the brand new shiny red Porche.

"Oh.."

I scrunched up my face, and stopped myself before I face plamed myself.

"I'm sorry, I made things awkward."

He shook his head and looked at me, I stared in his eyes and watched as the reflected flame danced in his iris's.

"No, don't.. you didn't make it awkward at all. I'm glad you told me.. "

"Yeah.. me.. okay..Good.." I smiled. But I couldn't find the right words.

"Just letting you know, we are going to be closing soon."

A waitress had approached us, her eyes on Paul the whole time. She had been flirty all night, trying to catch his eye. Paul kept his eyes on me, and smiled softly.

"Okay, thank you."

I smirked, knowing full well what this girl was trying to accomplish. Her body language screamed it. I felt a little sick to my stomach. Her blonde hair fell to her shoulders, with eyes as blue as the ocean. She was skinnier than me, and much more gifted in the chest department. I bit my lip and felt like maybe Paul was used to beautiful women falling all over him.

Paul shoved a few bills onto the table and led me towards the door. He grasped my hand, and I felt how warm he is once again.

It was as if my whole soul had been warmed. Like when you come in from playing in the snow and you drink a sip of hot chocolate and you feel the tingly sensation of your body warming from the inside out.

_Paul warmed me from the inside out._

I smiled as we said goodbye to the waitress and the rest of the staff, turning towards Paul. "I think she liked you.." He laughed and opened the door for me.

"So, whatcha think Georgie, can I get a second date?"

"Georgie?"

"My name is Paul, or did you forget?"

I rolled my eyes as he laughed at his stupid joke, he casually wrapped his arm around me, leading me towards his truck.

"No silly, you called me Georgie.."

"Sorry, does it bother you?"

I smiled and shook my head. "Nope. It's just that my dad calls me that. But it's okay.. I like it."

He opened the door as I climbed inside his truck and took a deep breath. The hard part was over. I heard the engine start as we pulled out of the parking lot. Paul laid his hand on the center divider, and cleared his throat. I looked at his hand and at him, a big grin plastered across his face. I giggled quietly and grabbed his hand.

We pulled into my driveway, and I turned to Paul.

"Thanks for tonight.."

He got out and opened my door.

"You're welcome."

He grabbed my hand, and pulled me close to him. He grinned as he walked me to my door. I turned to face him a smile on my face. I bit my lip nervously. He wrapped an arm around me, and placed one hand on the small of my back. He slid the other on the back of my head and our eyes met for a split second.

Before I knew it his lips were on mine, soft kisses escaping them.

It wasn't butterflies I felt, it was fireworks. I got the sense that this was, and would forever be the most perfect kiss I would ever receive. I felt my breath be knocked out of my body and come whooshing back within milliseconds. My knees got weak, and my heartbeat sped up to match the fireworks. I memorized the feel of his lips, the way he breathed out of his nose, and the way he tasted. He ran his fingers down my jaw line and held my chin as he kissed me more. He broke away, and let just our foreheads touch. We stood there in silence as he ran his hand up and down my back, our breathing synchronized.

"Wow.."

I whispered accidentally. I felt my cheeks go pink as I pulled away from him, a soft chuckle escaping his mouth.

"I was thinking the same thing.."

He grinned.

I smiled embarrassed and looked at my feet.

"I had a good night Paul." I said looking at him again.

"So did I. Goodnight Georgie.."

I smiled and opened my door. "Goodnight."

I turned and let myself into my house.

"Oh and Paul?"

"Yeah?" He asked, stopped on the front stairs.

"You'll get a second date."

He mock cheered as I giggled.

"Goodnight Georgie." He winked and walked towards his truck.

I shut the door and sank to the floor, still breathless from that kiss.

* * *

The next morning I woke up early. Thunder was crashing around my house, lightning lit up the morning sky. I sat in bed and watched the storm. It rained for hours as I laid in bed and felt calm. I got out of bed and pulled a box of pictures out from under my bed. I pulled out a stack and began looking at them. In most it was just me, being a kid. Painting my face for the local sports team, playing with a group of puppies. I pulled out another stack and felt my stomach flip flop.

A women was smiling, her curly hair flying in the wind. Her smile was larger than life, her stance full of confidence. I was the splitting image of my mom. I placed the picture into a frame and placed it on my bedside table. I pushed the boxes back to their resting spot, bored of memories.

_Ring ring ring._

I heard my phone. Not bothering to screen the call, I picked it up and lazily spoke into it.

"Hello?"

"Hey Georgie."

I smiled and jumped onto my bed, laying back I replied.

"Paul.. whats up?"

"Just telling you I'm on my way over."

I scowled, and shook my head. I was a mess, a just woken up, rolled out of bed mess. With hair that looked like it had a rat nest in it.

"Give me 20?"

"Too late."

I heard a knock at my door, I checked myself in the mirror. I wasn't even wearing a bra. I groaned.

"Just a sec!" I called down. I slipped on a bra, and slipped my shirt back on. I was wearing boxers, and my hair was still a tangle upped mess. I glided to the door and opened it, smiling. Paul grinned as he looked me up and down.

"I brought breakfast." He handed me a paper bag. I peaked inside. Bagels, cream cheese, and fruit. I smiled and bit my lip. Looking at him I chuckled.

"You look great." He whispered as he wrapped me into a bone crushing hug. I giggled.

"I basically just rolled out of bed."

He shrugged, and made his way into the kitchen. I followed him. He wore a pair of jeans, and a button up red plaid shirt. He pulled out a chair for me, when I approached the table.

"Do you have orange juice?" He asked kissing me on top of my head.

"Check the fridge.. Cups are in the far cupboard." I watched him curiously.

We had met less than a month ago, had our first date last night, and already he was bringing me breakfast and kissing the top of my head? It felt rushed, I felt rushed. Sure he made me feel comfortable, but he was still a stranger. A very pretty, very adorable, food bringing stranger.

Paul placed a cup of orange juice in front of me and grabbed the bag.

"What kind of bagel do you want?"

"Did you get plain?"

He nodded and handed it to me.

"Paul…"

"Hermm?" He asked chewing on the bagel already.

"Don't take this the wrong way, but why are you here?" I asked politely. I looked him in the eyes as a small smile formed at his lips.

He laughed, food in his mouth still. "I like you Georgie… Besides, who doesn't love bagels!" He nodded and shoved another piece into his mouth.

I giggled and began to consume my bagel as well.


	4. Chapter 4

**[AN- Hey guys! Thanks for all the reviews, i'd love the same for this chapter as well! Tell me what you did/didn't like about this chapter in your review! There is a lot of fluff, and some cute moments i would say between Georgia and Paul, I know he is supposed to be mean in the books and a hott head and stuff but I think in my eyes Georgia calms him down and what not! I know the part between Kim and Jared and Paul and Georgia kind of seemed awkward, but It was just an opener for the rest. I'll have more of Georgia with the other imprintee's soon don't worry! Hope everyone is enjoying their last bit of summertime! ]**

I was seated on a large patio chair, chewing on an apple. The sun was beating down, and it finally felt like summer. There was a perfect breeze in the air. I watched as the landscapers worked on the gardens in the front. My legs were spread out in front of me trying to catch a few rays.

"You look comfy." A familiar voice said from behind me. I turned my head and was greeted with a kiss as Paul sat in the chair beside me. I passed him an apple, smiling.

"I am. "

"Good." I could hear him chomping down on his own apple.

He laid his free hand on my arm rest and I absently twisted my fingers into his.

"Are Jared and his girlfriend coming over?" I asked turning to him.

He nodded. "Kim? Yeah. They'll be here soon."

Usually the boys would go to the beach on a nice sunny day like today but I suggested a lunch at my house. Jared was the only one that was free, I told him he should bring his girlfriend along. That way I could get to know Paul's friends better, and meet their girlfriends. A girl without any girlfriends is like a toothbrush without toothpaste.

"Good." I nodded, smiling.

"You're going to like her Georgia."

"I hope so, that way I have someone to spend time with when you're with the boys."

"You sure will." He smiled and leaned in to kiss me once more.

I heard the purr of an engine as Jared pulled up the driveway. I pulled away from Paul and giggled. "We have company, keep your hands off me." I stood up and walked towards Jared's car waving. Paul rolled his eyes but chuckled lightly.

Jared opened the passenger seat door and a beautiful girl emerged. She was simple, yet so wonderful. She smiled shyly and waved slightly.

"Hi, I'm Georgia." I held out my hand, introducing myself before Jared forgot to.

"I'm Kim… your house is gorgeous."

"Thanks. Hey Jared." I smiled and turned to welcome them into the house. "Come on, I'll give you a tour if you'd like."

I had set the table in the kitchen and as the boys sat conversing, Kim and I put together the meal. I set a salad in front of the boys, along with a few glasses of ice tea.

"What is this, rabbit food?" Paul asked fiddling with the salad tongs. He turned to me with a smirk on his face.

I rolled my eyes as I sat beside him. "Yepp, eat up Peter Cottontail!"

Paul ruffled my curls as Jared and Kim sniggered across the table from us. We enjoyed our lunch – grilled ham and cheese - and the conversation. I found I got along with Kim perfectly. She was shy, but once she opened up it was easy to get to know her.

* * *

We sat on the deck in the patio chairs, Paul and I sharing the love seat. His arm was dangled around me, feet propped up on the table.

"So why did you move from Canada?" Kim asked curiously.

"Change of scenery as my dad put it." I shrugged. "It was just… time, you know?" I nodded.

"What about your friends?" She asked a slight frown on her face.

"I still talk to them.. yeah we keep in touch. They were all moving away for school anyways.." I shrugged again, feeling slightly uncomfortable. I hated feeling interrogated, especially by strangers.

"Where did you live?" Jared asked, sipping on some water.

"A really small town in Ontario. It was the kind of place where tractors ruled the road basically.." I chuckled. "It was great."

They nodded.

"So Kim, what are you planning on doing for school?" It was my turn to investigate.

"I was thinking of taking a year off… kind of get my life in order. What are you going to do?" She smiled and took a sip of her drink. I could tell she was avoiding the subject.

I shrugged. "Haven't thought about it just yet.."

She nodded. I glanced at the firebugs lighting up in the fields.

* * *

"So why did you really move?" Paul asked.

We were seated in the living room together, talking, sipping ice tea, and in Paul's case eating snacks. My legs were spread out across Paul's lap. It was past midnight but I didn't mind, he was here, and that was all that mattered right now.

"I told you." I frowned at him.

"There's more to it, I just know it." He shrugged as he munched on some chips.

"Do you ever stop eating?" I asked laughing, pulling the bowl out of his hands and grabbing a handful for myself.

"Don't change the subject you!" He grabbed the bowl back from me. He placed the bowl on the side table and wrapped his arm around me. I curled up and sat beside him, leaning my head on his chest. He ran his fingers through my hair. "You are always so guarded… You should try and trust me."

"I know… it's just hard." I shrugged. "I left because I felt like I need a change. Honestly, I felt like it was time, time for me to just move on, leave that place. My friends were all… they were changing, we were growing apart.. I ran.. it's what I do. I can't face things head on."

I pulled away from him, avoiding his eyes. I was scared that I would do the same with Paul. I was afraid if it got too out of hand I would bolt. Take over, leave with the sunset, and claim to the new people it was _'time'_. I had begged my dad, take me away from here. Finally he did, I was living with consequences. I left behind a few people I still loved, but It was time.

I felt Paul place his hand on my leg, he turned my face so that I was staring into the eyes that made me melt.

"It's okay." He nodded, and pressed his lips to mine. "We can face the things head on together." He whispered into my ear as he pulled me close to him once more.

I breathed in his cologne, memorizing this moment perfectly. I had never felt the word safe was a word I would associate with a boyfriend, but with Paul all I could ever feel was safe. I looked up at him, and kissed him a few more times. Soft happy kisses.

* * *

"Uhm.." I looked at him as he flipped the channels.

"Hmm?" He asked looking at me out of the corner of his eye.

"Er.. nothing." I went back to reading.

He shrugged. A few minutes passed.

"Uh.." He looked at me.

"Nevermind."

I sighed trying to find the words. A few more minutes passed.

"Erm.."

"Georgia!"

Paul looked at me sternly.

"Sorry." I smiled sheepishly. "I have to tell you something."

Paul turned off the tv and turned to me. "So just tell me silly."

I smiled. "My dad is coming home this weekend."

He nodded. "That was all?" He laughed. "George, that's hardly something to fret about." He continued to chuckle turned back to the tv and flipped it on.

"Well, he owns a gun! And don't call me George." I shut my book and placed it onto the coffee table. "He has never met a boyfriend of mine..and I don't know. " I shrugged and snuggled close to him. He put his arm around me and kissed the top of my head.

"Okay, so what do we have in common, and I promise to use my manners, but I'm still calling you George."

"Fine. Classic cars, classic rock, Seinfield, The Sopranos. Don't talk about politics, and oh god don't talk about your marks in school."

He looked at me and shrugged. "Fine. But you have to wear a dress with cleavage."

I hit him playfully in the chest as he laughed. He knew he would get his way, just like I knew he would do his very best to charm my father. I wondered how long he would be home. He had been gone so long, it was almost like Paul and I lived together. I studied him. He had been here almost every night. He had never spent a whole night, but he still had been here for most of it.

"Why don't you spend the night?" I asked curiously.

He turned to me, shocked. "You mean live in sin! I wouldn't dare!" He grinned. I glared at him.

"Spend the night tonight?" I asked batting my eyelashes; using my puppy dog eyes.

He looked at me. "Babe you know I can't, my mom!"

"Paul! Your mom is away this week!"

He looked like a deer in headlights. "Well I think Jake wants to do something tomorrow, like early."

I frowned. "So set an alarm!"

He groaned. "Babe, I just can't okay."

I rolled my eyes and sighed. "Fine." I picked up a magazine and started flipping through it.

"Don't be mad.."

"I'm not."

"You are, but you can't be long, Gilmore Girls is on." He changed the channel and I heard the familiar theme. I looked at him. He had a big grin on his face.

"Fine." I put the magazine down, rolling my eyes. I crossed my arms and made sure to not let any part of my body touch Paul's.

He laughed and grabbed me, pulling me towards him. "You're adorable when you're trying to be stubborn." He kissed the top of my head and ruffled my curls.

"Shut up." I said as I jabbed him in the chest before I snuggled into him. He probably just really liked his bed. I was okay with that, well I guess I had to be okay with that. We really had not had the _'talk'_. You know, the ex boyfriend, ex girlfriend, how far you had gone, how far it hadn't gone, etcetera.

"Paul?"

"Hmmm?" He asked, pretending to be interested in Gilmore Girls. _Yeah right._

"This is going to sound weird because I know it's going to be like.. obvious but I hate assuming.. but uh.. how many girls have you been with?"

He turned to me, his face in a frown. "Been with?"

I nodded, avoiding his eyes for the most part. "Yeah.. like uhm.. in a '_special_' way?"

Paul snorted and I looked at him blankly. "Special way? Really George?" He looked at me smiling. "You're an adult, you can say it…"

I sighed. "Okay, fine! Since you demanded it.. How many girls have you had sex with?" I said the last part fast, just to get it over with. My guess was three, hopefully two, actually hopefully one, or none. I swallowed hard as I looked at him in the eye.

He looked at me with pain in his eyes. "You're not going-"

"How many?" I cut him off.

"Georgie.. they were before you.. they don't mean anything now.. right? You-"

"How many?" I asked calmly. I could tell my guess was a _bit_ off.

"Ten."

I stared at him wide eyed. Before turning back to the tv. "Well… Okay then."

"Okay then?" He asked. I could feel his eyes bearing into the side of my head. I nodded absently. Ten. Ten. The number kept ringing in my ears, his voice started to sound nothing like himself, it turned into the ten different girls saying it in my brain.

What if I was one of them? Why would I want to become number eleven, when he would just run off and find twelve? I chewed on the inside of my cheek, questions running haywire in my brain. He kept his eyes on me.

"Georgia…?"

"Hmmm..?" I asked, pretending to be paying attention to the show.

"Don't hate me okay?"

"Okay." I turned to him and nodded. "It's just shocking I guess."

He looked down and rubbed the back of his head. He looked like a sad, lost puppy. I bit my lip and fought the urge to just hold him. I could tell my insecurities were hurting him.

"How many have you been with?" He asked quietly.

"One.. by accident."

"By accident?" He looked at me, concerned. I could tell I had his full attention. I turned away and shrugged it off.

"It's nothing, just a stupid mistake… it happens." I pushed back my bangs, and cleared my throat. I could feel the familiar lump forming at the base of my throat.

"Tell me.." Paul pushed his way beside me, running his hand up my thigh. He looked me in the eyes, searching for the answers.

I didn't know where to start. "Meaning, It wasn't how it was supposed to be you know?" Paul nodded, as I avoided his eyes. "In high school.. I was dealing with some stuff.. got caught in the wrong crowd.." I looked him in the eye.. "I uh… drank, a lot. Like almost every day a lot, one night I didn't know what had happened, and I was trying to sleep.. pass out really." I cleared my throat again. Biting my lip I continued.

"I was uh.. in my friends bed.. her boyfriend came in… and he uh.." I breathed deep, thinking. "He uh.. He.. Next thing I know he was on top of me, holding me down… I couldn't do anything.."

Paul grabbed me into a hug. I was surprised I was able to tell Paul that story. Holding back things was easy for me, but with Paul it was easier for things to just escape. The words flowed like water when I was with him. I could feel his hand rubbing my back. It was hard to remember, but I had dealt with it. To me it was just a wake up and move on type of moment. Learn from things.

I pulled away from him and kissed him hard, I let go and grabbed his hand."It doesn't matter how many." I looked him in the eye, making sure he understood.

He nodded and grabbed the back of my head, pulling me into another deep kiss. He pulled away from me and looked me in the eye. "So is that why you really left?"

I shrugged and nodded. "Kind of. The friend who's boyfriend it was.. she uh didn't believe me.. things weren't that great after that.."

He nodded. "It's okay." He pulled me into another hug, and I could feel his body temperature spreading through my skin. I took a deep breathe and nestled into him. I let my mind wander, and my eyes drift closed as I felt that safe feeling once again.

When I woke up I was alone, a blanket pulled over me. A side lamp was left on but otherwise the house was dark. Empty. I sighed and picked myself up off the couch, I noticed a note on the table. I rubbed my eyes and squinted to read it under such dim light.

_couldn't wake you _  
_you looked so peaceful_

_paul_

Was sprawled across the paper in messy boy writing. I bit my lip and smiled before walking upstairs and nestling into my warm, comfy bed.


	5. Chapter 5

**[A/N- Hey Guys! Sorry I was so absent! Started school, then my computer crashed, taking all of my work with it, which include the majority of this story. I'm using what I had saved originally and just writing more! But since i'm keeping up with school, work, and having a life, it's taking a few weeks. My appology! Here's a nice chapter, and a few good ones are to come quickly don't worry! Review please, i love to hear your thoughts! We learn a bit more about Paul in the next few chapters, so don't worry. Also yes he does eventually tell her the secret! Review please!]**

We walked down the sidewalk hand in hand.

"That movie was crap." Paul muttered as he led me through the plaza.

"Shut up it was romantic!" I grinned at him and pulled at his arm a little more. I watched as his feet swung one in front of the other.

"We are going to see one I pick next time."

"Okay, within reason though, because I can't watch another Saw movie."

"But it's going to be in 3D!" He pouted as I giggled beside him. I was still watching our feet on the ground, lost in my little world when suddenly we stopped. I looked up and in front of us stood two unfamiliar male figures. They were dressed in jeans and hoodies. I could tell that they were bad news by the way Paul's jaw clenched. They were as muscular as Paul, but he was taller. One was leaning up against the truck, twirling car keys.

"Look who it is.. and he brought us a present.." He said. I shuddered instinctively as he winked at me.

"Ew.." I whispered and grabbed Paul's arm with my free hand.

"So Pauly... how is it going? Heard about James? Well.. He's been sent to Juvenile detention... you know what Juvy is don't cha Pauly.."

"Leave Brett." Paul spat out the words as he worked to contain his anger. I could feel his body temperature rising. Instinctively I caressed his thumb with mine.

"Nice truck you got here... Did daddy buy it? Oh.. wait.." He stopped twirling his keys, and held one in his hand. He pushed it against the truck. "Come here girl, or his truck gets a new paint job..."

I stood looking between the two before finally I spoke up. "No. I think I'll pass." Lame, but I couldn't muster any more words of wisdom for this punk.

He scraped his key across the paint. Paul's hands tightened around mine, his eyes full of anger. I let out a small groan of pain, but he didn't seem to notice. The boys had their silent war and I was stuck to watch awkwardly. His grip grew tighter and tighter, I felt like my bones were going to shatter.

"Baby.. my hand" I whispered. He let go immediately, placing a hand in front of me and pushing me behind him.

After watching awkwardly for a few seconds as the guy carved a few _interesting_ designs into the side of Paul's truck he walked towards us. Paul pushed me away from him as far as his arm would allow, and stared at the guy.

"Get out of here."

The guy nodded and waved for his friend to follow. I watched as they strutted away.

"Oh and Paul? Vanessa says hi." He turned around and waved before walking away smug, winking at me as his follower laughed and pulled his hood up.

Paul turned to me and looked me up and down. "You okay?"

I could only nod. "Good, get in the car." He let go of me and walked to the drivers side, clicking the unlock button. Before getting inside I inspected the paint, I ran my fingers over the bumpy ridges of where the paint had gotten shredded. I cringed.

* * *

"Who were they?" I asked when we had sat in silence for a few minutes. I could feel tension circling us in the cab. I shifted uncomfortably.

"Just some guys I used to know.."

I nodded. "They weren't very pleased, eh?"

Silence.

I played with the radio as it began to ran.

I went to grab his hand, but he pulled away fast. I bit my lip. "You're mad."

He didn't say anything. I could hear the rain splashing across the windshield, every ten seconds the wipers would flash across wiping away the droplets. I watched as more sprinkled the windshield.

We pulled into the driveway, and he finally looked at me. "Night." He said. His voice was ice cold. I knew he was upset about the nights events, but I didn't realize that would mean being upset at me too.

"Okay." I said as I grabbed my bag, shaking my head I pushed open the door.

"Georgia. Wait, stop." He pulled at my arm and I turned around, fire in my eyes.

"What?" I spat at him. I didn't want to deal with his anger. We were both mad, and we both had tempers and I knew that something would be said and we would fight and I just didn't want it to be that way.

"I said goodnight."

"And I said okay." I looked at him and raised an eyebrow. I was stubborn, and I knew he hated that. I could also be as cold hearted as him.

He let go of my arm and turned back towards the front, he put the car back into gear. "Fine."

I scowled and got out of the car. "Fine."

* * *

I heard my phone ring.

I rolled over and checked the time, 3:37 screamed back at me. I lazily pressed talk.

"Hello?" I groaned.

A familiar voice rang back. "I have to apologize." It took me a few seconds to register what he was saying.

"Spare key is in the potted plant beside the stairs."

I heard Paul rummaging and moving on the other line.

"Just come upstairs."

I clicked off the phone and sat up, hearing the door open I flicked on the light and tried to smooth out my hair. I heard him walk up the stairs, I sat in bed and pulled the comforter onto my legs. I watched as he walked in, he looked like a lost puppy. He sat beside me and I greeted him with open arms.

He pulled me towards him in a classic Paul bone crushing hug. "I didn't want to leave it the way I did."

I nodded as he stroked my hair. I pulled away and grabbed his face, my hands looked small in comparison. I looked him in the eyes. "It's okay, and I'm sorry for being stubborn. " I pushed my lips towards his and kissed him hard.

I pulled away and stared at him. "Who were those guys?"

He sighed. "I told you.. just some people I used to know. I'm not perfect. I won't ever claim to be and don't try and make yourself believe that I am." I nodded as he avoided my gaze. "Before you came along, well actually before Sam became my uh.. my friend I guess.. I was a mess. I was reckless, stupid. I got into some trouble, had to find a way out, I was dealing with some things…"

He trailed off and I nodded again, watching him. I grabbed his hands and squeezed, a little gesture to show I was there for him. "It's okay."

He shook his head. "It's not. Someone got hurt, I had to rat someone out. I was awful to the girls I was with. Before you I didn't know what a relationship was. Things were bad. I didn't treat them with any sort of respect and now I realize, and I'm going to promise you right now, right here Georgia, I promise to always be faithful, and always be here for you no matter how you feel about me okay?"

I didn't know where this was coming from but his eyes screamed of hurt. He leaned his head on my shoulder and grabbed me, pulling me into his arms again. I ran my hand along his back and up through his hair. I kissed the top of his head and wrapped my arms around him.

I pulled his face up towards mine and bit my lip. "Stay the night?" I asked, giving him my best 'puppy' eyes.

He grinned and pulled me down to the bed beside him. "Of course."

I giggled and pulled the covers over us as he took off his jeans, leaving his boxers on. I stopped and stared at them.

He grinned, raising an eyebrow mischievously. "Oh is this how this is going to go?"

I rolled my eyes and smacked him playfully. "Get your head outta the gutter, I was admiring your Star Trek boxers!"

He laughed heartily and pulled me towards him, wrapping a leg over mine. "Sure, sure little one."

I giggled and let his warmth surround me. He wrapped his arms around me and I ran my fingers along his chest until my eyes closed.

* * *

There was a knock at the door. I smoothed my dress, checked my appearance in the mirror, and opened the door. I looked at him and smiled.

"Hi.." I sighed.

He looked amazing. He was wearing a pair of jeans and a faded t shirt. I could smell his cologne.

"Hi." He grinned at me. I motioned him in.

"So, where is he?"

"The kitchen. He made steak."

"Man after my own heart." He sighed as I lead him into the kitchen.

"Dad.. this is Paul.."

"Hey there." My dad motioned forward and shook Paul's hand.

"This is Karen…" I beckoned towards my step mother, she scowled as she looked him up and down. I knew exactly what she was thinking. She hated the reservation, letting her old school prejudices' get in the way of her feelings.

'_natives had a terrible temper.. they are no good… scoundrels…_' etc. etc.

She hated the fact that she was even here, in our kitchen, being made to entertain when she could be off spending my fathers money and lounging on some beach while someone made her a cocktail.

"Hi.." She held out a hand and dropped it seconds after it met with Paul's. I rolled my eyes as I caught Paul's eye.

"There is nothing more breathtaking than a classic." My dad said as I watched Paul and him converse.

They had talked about every topic on the designated _safe_ list I gave to Paul. They seemed to be enjoying each others company.

"Oh there is no doubt!" Paul agreed with a laugh and a nod.

"Did Georgia tell you about the classic in the garage?"

Paul turned to me, shocked. I shrugged and smiled sweetly. He turned back to my dad. "She did not!"

"Yep, nineteen sixty seven Chevy impala."

"No way!"

"Way. Wanna see it?"

"Definitely!"

Boys will be boys I thought as I rolled my eyes. I was happy that they were bonding, getting along, and getting to know each other. My father is an important part in my life, and Paul is quickly becoming a big part as well. I let them do there own thing as I cleaned up from dinner.

* * *

"That went well." Paul grinned as I walked him to his truck.

I giggled. "You were wonderful" I smiled and kissed him on the cheek.

He squeezed my hand, and grinned. He turned to me and kissed my neck as he wrapped his arms around me. "Think I earned that cleavage?" He asked mischievously quirking an eyebrow and grinning.

I rolled my eyes but giggled once more. "You sure did."

"Good!" He laughed throaty and grabbed me into a hug, nestling his face into my hair. I giggled again, it seems like that's all I ever did around Paul.

"Hey you two!"

Paul pulled away from me as my father walked towards us.

"Hey dad.." I smiled as Paul took a side step away from me.

"Hey, listen Paul.. I have a little proposal, one that will give you more pocket change, and allow you to spend some time with my daughter over here… well more time I guess."

I scowled.

"Whats that?" Paul asked grinning, enthusiastically.

"Well that Chevy over there in the garage needs a little fixing… You in for it?"

"Seriously?"

I looked up as Paul glowed, his eyes lit right up, his smile so wide. I smiled and squeezed his hand slightly.

"Yeah, might as well, I never seem to get around to it."

"Alright.. I mean hell yeah, that's awesome!"

"Great! I'm going to be leaving in a few days, but you can use the emergency card for parts and what not. Great meeting you kid."

I watched as my father walked back into the house, and immediately as the door closed I turned towards my stunned grinning boyfriend. Was he my boyfriend? I would assume as much.

He turned to me and pulled me into a hug lifting me off the ground and twirling around. I screamed with giggles as he laughed. His arms around me, and I trusted him with everything. He stopped twirling and I lowered my head towards his placing a soft kiss on his lips.

He put my feet on the ground but didn't let go of me, he held me close to him and looked at me with a great big smile on his face.

"Your dad is amazing. Maybe I should date him?"

I mock scowled as I kissed him softly again.

"Shush you."

He chuckled. "I have to get going. See you in the morning?"

"Afternoon? Gunna grab breakfast with my dad."

He nodded. "Of course." He kissed me once more, climbed into his truck and drove off. I waved and walked back to the house.

"He's great Georgie." My dad muttered before disappearing into his office.

"Thanks dad." I felt myself grinning as I ran upstairs to get ready for bed.


	6. Chapter 6

**[A/N - A little different perspective I apologize! I had a touch of inspiration, and this plus a couple more unfinished posts came out! Just a little something, not really that big, just some fluff and insight into Paul/the secret! So here is something to get you through the week! Happy Monday(Tuesday!) Everyone! New longer post up in a few days promise! I'd love to hear what you have to say about this one! Do you like the Paul perspective? Did it throw you off? (hope not!) Anything just let me know!]**

I looked at her with adoring eyes. I loved, loved, everything about her. The way her face scrunches together when she is thinking hard. Or the way she hums to herself when she is brushing her teeth. I loved the wrinkles she got in her forehead when she scowled at me, and the way her left eye had a slash through the bottom of the iris.

I loved the way she squealed after almost running over that toad with her adorable little feet. "What! It was creepy looking!... ew. ew. ew." The way she smelled after her shower, or the way her hair was when she woke up in the morning. I also loved the way she busied herself in the kitchen tonight. I relaxed at the table as I watched her (the only thing I was allowed to do) in her element.

She was wonderful. She made me feel n_ormal_. As normal as I could feel I guess. I felt my anger rising as I remembered the fact that I still hadn't told her. I felt guilty, ashamed, and just plain furious with myself. I scratched my neck.

_Calm down Paul, Calm down._

I looked at her instinctively and immediately felt a rush. Adrenaline pumped through my system, Oxytocin flooded my veins. It was like whenever I was around her all I did was breathe in pheromones. I just wanted to grab her and hold her until my body fell apart from...well just fell. I didn't even think I paid attention in Chemistry class, but here I was diagnosing my symptoms.

I couldn't tell if Imprinting was chemical, but all I knew was that It was like the second I saw her my body - no my soul, had sighed and said _oh, i've found you._ Nothing else seemed to matter. Just Georgia, _like the state_. It was obvious from the beginning how meant to be we were. She fit right into the crooks of my body like the perfect puzzle piece.

"What are you thinking so hard about?" She asked in that perfect, amazing, simply delicious voice of hers.

"I wasn't"

"Yes you were, because when you're thinking hard your face gets all screwy.. like this." She "imitated" me as best she could, her features scrunching together and her tongue sticking out to the left side.

I laughed and watched her. "I do not!"

"You do! It's the same look you get when I'm beating you at Call Of Duty." She turned back around and hummed as she got the rest of our dinner ready.

I shook my head and smiled as I watched her. She was pretty good at that game.

She popped her head out from inside the fridge. "Want a beer?"

Ah, girl after my own heart. I grinned wildly, walked effortlessly towards her. "'Course"

She handed me the beer, I couldn't tell if it was cold or not due to my_ unique_ body temperature.

"Thanks Babe." I scooped her face into my hands and kissed her hard. We sat there for a few seconds kissing before she pushed me away. Blush formed on her cheeks, and I could almost hear my heart doing tailspins.

She pushed me away from her. "Sit!" She demanded. I mock pouted and resumed my spot on the chair.

I had to tell her soon.

* * *

_You haven't told her yet?_

_Shut up Jake._

_How is he supposed to tell her with Sam's gag order in affect?_

_Shut up Quil._

_You know maybe if you just asked him, he might give you like an hour leeway, that way you would really, really have to do it you know?_

_Shut up Seth._

_I'm sure she will understand, because imprintee's realize that you're their soul mate too right?_

_I swear to god I am going to kick all of your asses._ I snarled angrily trying to focus my thoughts on something unrelated to Georgia. However she was something I could never get out of my head.

_Like the state._

_I've never really been, is it any good?_

_Perky?_

_It looks perky._

I could feel the rage in my body as I found the closest wolf and sank my teeth into his hide. Jared kicked at me in defense.

Calm down we were only fooling around.

I snarled and growled at him threateningly.

It's not funny in my eyes.

Nothing is funny in your eyes.

I shook my head and ran towards the clearing. That's it I was done for the night. I phased into my human self, pulled on my clothes and stalked off mumbling to myself.

After patrol I always did the same thing. Walk past Georgie's house, Claim to be out with the boys late, apologize, and then settle myself on her couch watching her silently as she read while the baseball game played in the background.

She sat a few feet away from me. Her dark curls framing her face. I watched her as she brushed them away from her face, and looked at the TV every once in a while. I cleared my throat, and looked at her, beckoning her to fall into my chest so that I could wrap my arm around her.

She smirked and rolled her eyes, putting her book to the side she scrambled to me. I wrapped my arm around her and kissed the top of her head. I handed her the remote. She took it and flipped between channels. Naturally landing on the most feminine show.

I groaned "What the hell is this?"

"The Bachelor."

I groaned and rolled my eyes. She jabbed me with the remote. "You gave me this remember?"

I snatched it back and turned it back to the baseball game. "Much better."

"Why did you give it to me if that's what you wanted to watch?"

I shrugged. "I 'unno... give you something to do?"

She rolled her eyes and started to go back to her spot on the couch to read.

"Where are you going?" I said tightening my grip on her, not letting her escape.

She giggled. Oh that giggle. She had no idea what it did to me. She sighed and stopped trying to escape. "Fine. I'll watch the Yankees lose with you."

I sighed and ignored her comment.

We sat in silence watching the ball game. I had to tell her, I had to. How though? I wracked my brain, not really having a plan.

"Georgie?" I accidentally blurted out. The word came across my lips like silk. It was a soft whisper, a instinct, almost like blinking.

"Hmmm...?"

She looked at me expectantly.

"Nothing." I panicked.

She looked at me with a weird look on her face, and sighed.

"You know what?"

I grinned. "What?"

"I like you."

"What?"

"Well remember when you told me I liked you but I never responded and so you assumed-which you do all the time by the way-well right at this moment I am reassuring you that I like you."

I laughed and kissed her lips.

"I already knew you did."


	7. Chapter 7

**[A/N - Not sure how happy I am with this chapter, I just can't seem to write about the legends very well! However! Paul's secret is revealed! Tell me what you think! Please review! I feel like Georgia comes off as really antisocial, but honestly she is trying to make a new start, and she is awful with people haha oh well! Again, please review! I love love love reading them! ]**

I laid in bed, not bothering to get up. It was early, the earth was still. Things felt good this way. I could hear the wind against the window pain, and the creaking of my house.

I heard the phone ring, my heart jumped. Paul.

"Hello?" I answered.

"Hey Georgia!" I heard a female voice. Katie Pearson's voice rang out from the other end of the phone line.

An old friend, and yet she felt like a stranger. I smiled and sat up. "Katie! How are you?" I faked small talk, and listened to gossip as I remembered why I was so glad to be out of the town I used to live in.

After the certain friends boyfriend didn't respect my boundaries most, if not all of my friends turned on me. I was the instigator, not the victim in every story that was passed around; the halls were alive with rumors about how I was the biggest floozy in the school. Everything was awful; there were times where I would spend my lunch hour in the library study room in order to avoid everyone. Classes were skipped, grades dropped and eventually everyone forgot.

The friends I had kept were few and far between, but right now it felt like everything was different, I didn't feel like the same person.

This was Georgia from forks, not Georgia from some small Canadian town. Eventually I let the conversation die, and we hung up the phone. I looked out the window and saw the garage door had been left opened.

With the weather being as unpredictable, other than the fact that you knew it would rain, I decided shutting it would be a good idea. I slipped into flip-flops, a simple purple dress, and walked towards the building on the far edge of the driveway. I heard noises, the clinking of metal.

"Dammit!"

I smirked and picked up my pace, finally I set eyes on the feet of my wonderful boyfriend. He was pushed under the vintage car, tools spread out around him.

"Paul?" I said surprise in my voice.

He slid out from under the car and smiled his intoxicating smile at me. "Baby…" within seconds he was up and at my side. He leaned down and kissed me.

I pulled away and looked at him carefully. "How long have you been out here?"

He shook his head. "Not all that long."

"Give me half an hour and I'll have lunch ready. Grilled cheese sound good?"

He smirked and chuckled quietly. "Sounds perfect."

* * *

"Do you know what you're doing out there?"

"You have no faith in me George."

I scowled "You know that isn't it at all!" I chuckled as I carried my basket of clean clothes towards my room.

"It's a car.. not a baby or something.. now if I were babysitting then you shouldn't have faith in me. Here let me take that for you.."

Paul grabbed the basket out of my hands and I followed him into my room. It had started to rain, and since Paul insisted he couldn't fix anything while it was raining, despite the fact there was a perfectly sheltered garage, he was inside following me around and helping me with my chores.

"You got invited to a bonfire tonight."

I looked at Paul while I hung clothes. He passed me a few hangers, and grinned boastfully. I smirked. "So what?"

He rolled his eyes. "Babe. This isn't just any bonfire. It's like... special. I don't know how to explain it okay?"

I shrugged. "What if I had plans?"

"You don't have plans."

"But I do."

"What?"

"The Bachelorette is on!" I pulled a pair of jeans out from under him as he collapsed on my bed. He scowled and shook his head.

"You have that recording thing… Just use that."

I grinned. "Babe. Of course I will go with you… but only if you get off my clothes."

He sat up, and walked towards me and pulled the clothes out of my hands. He smirked. "There. Now you have to go." He leaned down and kissed me quickly. "I got to go. But! Be ready by like... nine? Ten-ish?"

I pulled the clothes back from him and smirked. "Fine." I kissed him on the cheek and watched him leave. I sighed and picked up the rest of my clothes.

* * *

The air was chilly. I shivered as we sat in front of the fire. Paul put his arm around me with ease, I smiled up at him. I was introduced to more of the boys in Paul's group of friends before Jake's dad calmed all of them down. Everyone listened intently as he told us about the different legends La push had associated with it. I absorbed it all, learning more about Paul I general would always fascinate me.

* * *

The water was cold as it splashed across my feet. After the bonfire Paul had grabbed my hand and led me down towards the water. I giggled as Paul grabbed me daring to throw me into the water. He put me back on the ground and laughed not letting me go. He pressed his lips to mine and I kissed him back. Passion took over as I pushed my hands against his chest. I opened my mouth and let his tongue slide in willingly. I broke away from him and laughed, running towards the farther end of the beach. He was dazed, but within seconds I found him in front of me. I ran straight into his chest, laughing as we fell over.

He propped himself up on his elbow and watched as I laughed. I pulled his face towards mine and kissed him softly.

"You're crazy." I smirked.

He rolled his eyes, grinning at me. He stood up and I extended my arms towards him.

He held my hand and led me down the beach. I could tell something was on his mind. We stopped and he wrapped me in a blanket before we sat down. He sighed and looked at me.

"I have to tell you something." He said suddenly serious.

I nodded. "Okay, go ahead."

"Remember in Harry Potter and the prisoner of Azkaban when they find out their professor is a werewolf?"

"Uhm… yeah but what-"

"Okay, and remember when Jake's dad told all those legends to you?"

I nodded not wanting to be cut off again.

"Well, you should take it to heart."

I quirked an eyebrow and looked at him like he was stupid. "What does that even mean?"

He shook his head. "I'm being serious. Think about it. Everything."

I stared at the waves as they crashed.

"I can't come out and tell you. You have to figure it out."

I shrugged. "I was never good at clue Paul!"

He groaned in frustration and stood up, pacing around me. "Come on Georgia! Think about how everyone has been acting."

I bit my lip and concentrated. Embry had called the guys a pack lately, and really emphasizing it when he knew I was listening, but I couldn't understand what it had to do with Paul.

"Fuck!" Paul yelled kicking at the dirt. He was frustrated with me I could tell. "Think of the animal in the woods! Everything. It's right there Georgie!" He was yelling at me now.

I shook my head. "Stop yelling at me! Like I can come up with anything! It's like you are telling me you're a werewolf or something! But that's just crazy talk. "

I noticed he had stopped kicking the sand. He grinned stupidly and walked to me, picked me up and held me in a bone crushing bear hug.

"You figured it out!"

I pushed away from him. "Have you gone mad?" I whispered.

"Georgia. Everything... it's the truth. The legends? It isn't just 'some say' its the fucking truth!"

I shook my head, pinched myself and even tried shutting my eyes real hard.

"Okay you know I told you that stuff in confidence." I hissed turning away from him. "I told you I was into the legends and stuff, but it doesn't mean you can just make fun of me like this! Dammit Paul!"

"Babe! You're right though. The legends, the stories they are real!"

Deep down inside I believed him, but I wouldn't admit it. If I did I would feel like a real Looney Toon. He pulled my face back around to face him and looked me in the eyes.

"Babe. Georgia. Trust me."

I kept looking at him.

"Okay fine. Wait here." He walked off and disappeared in the dark.

I sighed. "Paul!" I groaned.

"Stay there Georgia!" I frowned and waited.

A few moments passed in silence before I saw it. Two eyes were staring at me. I froze. The eyes started to come closer. Then a large animal emerged. A wolf, the size of a horse if not larger.

"Oh my god." I couldn't believe what I was seeing.

Everything in my body shuddered. I knew I should be afraid, but I wasn't. The wolf screamed Paul. From the way it walked to the way it looked at me. I stood up and swallowed hard.

"Holy crap."

I blinked a couple times and finally accepted it. I walked towards him, admiring his soft coat. Wolf form Paul bowed his head and whined at me.

"Holy crap."

I couldn't get over it. I stepped back and the wolf sauntered back into the darkness. Moments later a shy, awkward looking Paul emerged. He looked at me then looked at the ground rubbing his neck.

"So...?" He asked quietly.

I looked at him and stepped towards him, grasping at his chest.

"Holy crap."

He looked confused. "Good holy crap?"

"Good holy crap." I swallowed and looked into his eyes, letting him know I was here still. I stood on my tiptoes and kissed him lovingly. I lingered on his lips slightly before I let go.

"I was afraid you would freak out... and leave and just not be as cool with it as you are."

"Oh Paul..."

He had such sadness in his eyes when he talked about it. I kissed him again and grabbed his hand and placed it on my heart.

"Babe. You're only a werewolf it's no big deal…"

Paul looked at me and laughed loudly, he laughed deep from his throat, and soul in my opinion. I had never heard him laugh the way he did, it made my stomach go all spirally, sending every nerve in my body into overdrive.

He kissed the top of my head and whispered into my hair "Oh Georgia… you're… just never stop being you."

We stood there for a few minutes and I digested the fact that my boyfriend was a werewolf and that there was a possibility every legend, every myth could be true.

Okay, I was a complete Looney Toon.

I pulled away from him and grinned, "So do you have a branding like the wolves from True Blood?"

He grinned and shook his head. "Nope. Sorry."

I shrugged "Ah well, was just going to point out that chicks love scars!"

Paul rolled his eyes before ruffling my hair. "Quiet you."


	8. Chapter 8

**[A/N so since i've been kind of absent, here is a slightly longer chapter! hope you all are doing well and thanks so much for reading :)]**

Wondering what to wear I tried on multiple outfits. Jeans, and a tshirt. Skirt and a nice top. Dress and heels. I had too many clothes, and nothing to wear. I settled for my favourite dress – pale blue, form fitting and a sweetheart neckline – with a simple black cardigan. I painted my toe nails white, and liked the way they gave my legs a tan instantly. I left my hair curly, pulling it back and leaving small curls to fall around my face. I had spritzed myself with Paul's favourite scent, Vanilla.

Tonight was our anniversary. One month. It seems like so much longer, but one month was the magic number. To normal couples one month probably didn't or wouldn't even seem like a big deal, but for Paul apparently it was the world.

"_Come on, lets do something to remember it!" He pestered me as I rolled my eyes. _

"_What do you want to do then?"_

"_Lets go out somewhere nice, you can pick, I don't care…"_

_I had looked at him, and instantly melted due to that gorgeous smile of his. _

"_How about we stay in, I'll cook an amazing dinner… treat my boyfriend like a king." I smiled shyly. _

_He grabbed me and wrapped me into a bone crushing hug. "You're the best, but lets cook together, I know you can't turn the barbeque on and I was already wishing for steak"_

I had prepared a nice dinner - minus the steaks - set the table, lit some candles. I wanted it to be amazing, he had seemed so excited for it, I wanted it to be just perfect for him.

I heard a knock at the door. Instantly I felt my heart jump. Everything in my body tingled. I checked myself in the mirror and opened the door, grinning from ear to ear. Paul stared down at me, his eyes gleaming.

I looked him up and down in that split second we stood there, it seemed like forever but I know better. He wore a pair of khaki shorts, and a green polo. I felt my heart beat faster when I saw him.

He gave me the once over and pulled me towards him and into a kiss. "You smell delicious." He whispered.

I giggled. "You look amazing." I kissed his lips and pulled away from him, closing the door as he stepped in.

He took a look around and turned back to look at me. "Babe, you're amazing, I said dinner, this is… this is… you're awesome."

He grinned, and I knew I had done my job as the best girlfriend ever. No big deal or anything. I chuckled and grabbed him and pulled him to me, I wrapped my arms around him. He wrapped his around me and I fell into his body with ease. He kissed the top of my head and pulled away.

"Georgia?"

"Hmm?" I asked biting my lip.

"I love you."

I felt my heart stumble, everything about this was perfect. I felt blood rush to my cheeks as I blushed. I hid my face and my heart exploded. I knew I had to say something.

"I love you too, and I'm really happy you said it first." I pulled away from him and smiled at him once again.

He was everything to me, it scared me and excited me. Paul kissed me hard and ran his hand down my back.

I giggled. "You're amazing."

He laughed. "I know I am, but you compliment me well." He walked around me towards the kitchen. "Okay, now lets get these steaks going." I chuckled and watched him do his thing.

"Why did you want me to say it first?" Paul asked cutting a piece of his steak.

"I dunno… just because I was scared I guess…" I buttered a bun and picked pieces off avoiding his eyes. "I just didn't know where you saw this going, and I didn't wanna say it and be like oh.. okay."

"You know where I see this going?" He asked swallowing his mouthful.

"Where?" I asked looking him in the eyes.

"Everywhere I guess." He put his fork down, and that's when I knew it would be serious. "See, when you're a wolf everything changes, and well there's this thing, and it's called imprinting."

"What?"

"Georgia… from the moment I laid eyes on you in the parking lot, I knew. I knew you're the reason for everything. The reason I breathe, or the reason I get up every morning and have a smile on my face."

"Oh…" I felt my cheeks blushing again as I smiled shyly.

He grabbed my hand and squeezed it.

* * *

We were sitting in my living room, unsure of what to do with our night. A storm was passing through and we were sitting in silence listening to it fall around us. One of my favourite things about La Push was the fact that I was always in for a storm.

"Stupid storm." Paul grumbled. He had been watching the baseball game and the storm had knocked out the satellite.

"Prediction, the Yankees lose." I grinned as Paul scowled at me. "How about some office?" I motioned towards the season one box set on the coffee table.

He nodded, and got up and put the dvd in the player. While he busied himself with the different wires, and all the technicalities of setting up the player I went to the kitchen grabbed myself a glass of water and him a cold beer. I placed them both on the table before lying beside Paul, resting my head on his side.

He wrapped his arm around me and pressed play. I watched as the opening sequence rang out, thunder crashing as the different characters were introduced.

"Jim is so dreamy…" I confessed as we watched it.

Paul rolled his eyes, and mumbled something in jealousy.

"Babe… you know you're the dreamiest right?"

I chuckled as he pulled me closer and ruffled my hair. "Shush little one…"

A few hours I woke up in my bed, as I rolled over I squished my face into a piece of paper.

"Oof.." I mumbled as I turned on a light so that I could read it.

_G,_  
_i moved you to the bed, i didn't wanna wake you, you looked so calm_  
_come to my house in the morning, we'll get breakfast_  
_- Paul_  
_p.s NOT BEFORE TEN! i need my beauty sleep_  
_ok bye_

I smiled as I turned the light off and crawled into bed, noticing the wolf plushy on the pillow beside the note. I grabbed it and cuddled it, falling into a peaceful sleep again.

My internal clock woke me up early the next morning. I got dressed, and felt calm. I was at peace with things. I decided to surprise Paul. The thought of his name made me smile shyly. I wore a dress, my hair falling down my bare shoulder blades. I pulled a pair of sandals on, and walked dreamily down the streets of La Push. I knocked cheerfully. A lady answered. She was beautiful, and I could instantly tell she was Paul's mom.

"Is Paul here?" I asked softly.

She nodded. "You must be Georgia.. He's still asleep but you can come in and wake him." She opened the door and motioned me inside. "I made breakfast.. bacon, scrambled eggs, help yourself.. I have to run…His bedroom is right there." She pointed towards a door down the hall.

I smiled "Thanks.. have a good day."

"You too sweetie.."

I pushed open his door and giggled. There he was sprawled across his bed, blankets and sheets array. He was laying on his side, his back facing me, wearing only his boxers. I carefully laid beside him, kissing the space between his shoulder blades as I snuggled close to him. He groaned and turned his head around, opening an eye just to take a peak. I grinned as his face lit up.

"Baby.." he whispered, rolling over and pulling me towards him. I chuckled and fell into the space around him. He kissed the top of my head and wrapped his legs around mine.

"Good morning sleepy head… hope you don't mind if I crash your beauty sleep." I whispered running my hands down his back. I took a deep breath. He smelt his usual smell, and I found it so comforting. I noticed some dirt rubbed along his arm and wondered if he had been out in the forest last night.

It was then that I realized I had no idea what he did as a wolf, where he went, who he saw, what he… ate?

"Never you little platypus."

I chuckled. "Were you out last night?"

I felt him nod his head. "Mhmm.."

"Can you explain to me?"

"What do you mean?" He asked, pulling his head away from its spot on top of mine.

"Just, I don't know, what you do… and like, where you go, and do you eat animals? Or uh what?"

He chuckled. "I eat little baby rabbits with my big scary teeth!" He growled as he tickled me. I shrieked in surprise and fought to get away. We were both laughing as I kissed him softly.

"No, I'm serious… tell me about it."

He cleared his throat and pulled me close to him once again. "Well… you're going to have to trust me on this okay?"

I nodded, listening intently.

"We hunt, well actually we are made to hunt, vampires."

"Perfect!" I emphasized sarcastically.

He pulled away and looked at me once again, pushing my hair out of my bangs. "You okay?"

"Well I mean, one mythical creature is real, why can't all of them be eh? But mostly I hate the idea of you fighting something like that. Gives me the creeps."

A shiver forced it's way through my spine as I watched him. "Scares me really…"

I added in a whisper.

"Babe, don't be, we're made to hunt them. We're faster, powerfuller-"

"Powerfuller isn't a word baby." I interrupted absentmindedly.

"More powerful, okay whatever.. but moral of the story is, I'm tough, and pretty bad ass!"

I laughed and shook my head before placing a kiss on his perfect lips.

"Tell me more. What do you do? Where do you go? Anything my armadillo."

He grinned at the sound of _Armadillo. _"No way you're going to consider changing that name, since I'm a wolf and all.."

I laughed. "Not a chance in hell mister! Now! Spill!"

"We hunt, well patrol, sometimes I wish we could hunt it wouldn't be so boring. We just make sure the bloodsuckers don't find themselves having a little holiday on the res."

He paused, lost in thought. "We go everywhere, it's amazing, we crossed the Canadian border the other night."

I felt a jab deep inside my chest.

He looked at me with the most peaceful look on his face. "It was beautiful babe, I had no idea… Jake and I played hide and go seek for almost four hours one night up there. It felt like our own little escape."

I nodded a small smile on my face. "I can tell you really like it baby."

He shrugged and frowned. "I kind of have to… it isn't really a choice."

I ran my fingers through his hair and snuggled closer to him. "Can I ask you something?"

He nodded. "Of Course."

"Do you have any special powers?" I sniggered.

Paul laughed and wrapped his arms around me tighter. "Maybe…"

"Serious?" I asked, in a slight whisper.

He nodded. "Mhmm… it's kind of weird, but, when I'm a wolf the pack can hear what I'm thinking… like, everything."

"Like… what?" I asked not knowing if I wanted to hear the answer or would rather have just left it alone.

"Like… everything. Lately it's been about you, and us, and this." He sighed deeply. "Nothing is secret with them…"

I groaned. Our relationship wasn't perfect, and there were certainly things I would like to keep private. Conversations mostly, Paul and I haven't really gotten too physical.

I wondered if the boys knew or not, I figured they did. "So… they know everything…" I whispered.

Paul sighed and petted my hair. "Yeah… sorry George." He snuggled into the side of my neck and kissed me softly.

"Hey Paul?" I figured it was time to talk about it.

"Mmm?" He asked still snuggled into my neck.

"You're okay… with uh… like uhm…" I cleared my throat awkwardly.

Paul pulled away from me and studied my face, a puzzled look on his own.

"What?"

"With, I guess just the way things are with us? Like taking it slow and what not beca-"

"Georgia. Stop it right now." His face got stern, not in a mean way, just in a "don't you dare" kind of way. I watched him, biting my lip.

"Baby, please don't worry about that."

Then he pushed his lips to mine for the sweetest kiss I have ever received. He cradled my head, and pulled me in closer. The heat from him surrounded me, the nerves in my body felt like they were going to explode. We let go and I was instantly out of breath.

We laid with our heads touching, Paul kissing my face softly as I tried to catch my breath.

"Wow…" I whispered.

He chuckled and pulled me to him some more.

Feeling safe and warm I felt my eyes close as I fell asleep to the beating of Paul's heart.


	9. Chapter 9

**[A/N Hey guys! Hope everyone is enjoying their holiday! Well the Americans anyways! Sorry it's been sooo long, i've been swamped with school and what not. Here's a post that I hope you like. Another post in 2 weeks guaranteed! I'm trying to make the posts as long as I feel I can do because I feel bad for having them so spaced out. Please review!]**

* * *

"What is this one for?" I asked playing around with some form of wrench. It was humid and mucky out and I was sprawled in a lawn chair watching Paul work on the car. He looked up momentarily before burying himself back under the hood, but before he could answer Jake was putting his two cents in.

"George, don't touch that." He pushed himself away from the bottom of his car, where he had been doing some tune ups apparently.

"George, that's a socket wrench." Paul said as he watched me twirl the thing in my fingers. He pointed at Jake and in his serious voice, "And I'm the only one who gets to call her George." He went back to busying himself in the hood of the car.

Jake rolled his eyes as I shot him a teasing look. I'll excuse his attitude because truth is he had been having lady troubles and the pack knew it, which in turn made me know. I think what made him more cranky was the fact that he knew everyone in his circle of friends knew his lady drama.

"I'm bored…" I sighed after watching the boys work on their toys in silence for a few more minutes. Most of our, really my days were spent sitting here in the garage watching Paul work on this car. I didn't complain much because I was spending time with him, but when you're not that interested in cars it doesn't really help the situation any.

"Babe, wanna learn something useful?" Paul asked poking his head around the corner of the car.

I nodded and picked myself up off the chair. "Yeah sure."

He motioned me between the car and him and wrapped his arm around me and pointed towards parts under the hood. My mind was wandering and I wasn't obsorbing anything as I felt the heat from Paul's arms. He towered over me.

"That's where the oil goes, you have to check your cars oil often."

"Yeah but the oil gets all over my hand, so I usually take it in to the mechanic."

Jake snorted. "Women."

I rolled my eyes as Paul sighed. He whispered in my ear "Don't worry about him, I think it's endearing. I'll check your oil for you."

I giggled turned around and kissed him lightly. "Thank you." I leaned in to kiss him once more.

"Hello, friend in the room." Jake said, his voice muffled by cling and clangs of metal.

I giggled again as Paul grinned. "You can leave." He said as he finished leaning into our kiss.

He broke away and got stiff at the same moment Jake's tools stopped there clicking and clanging, there was a rush of wheels on pavement as Jake slid out from the car.

"You hear that?" He asked concerned, getting up from the cart.

Paul nodded and listened carefully.

I frowned, "Hear what?" asking concerned.

"Shhh!" Jake spat towards me as Paul looked me in the eyes and pushed a finger towards my mouth, mouthing along with Jake.

"Lets go." Jake said as he disappeared from the garage.

I looked at Paul concerned as he began to get ready to leave. "Wait, where are you… what was that?" I asked.

He looked at me, as if he had forgotten I was there. "Listen Georgia, grab some things like a book or something to keep your mind off things, and maybe your pajamas and head to Sam and Emily's okay?"

I shook my head. "Keep my mind off what things, what are you doing?"

I wasn't mad, just confused. I hadn't heard anything.

"There was a scuffle in the woods, me and Jake-"

"Jake and I, I mean ah sorry that wasn't the point.. carry on"

Despite the fact that I was being my usual awkward self in this serious situation Paul was smiling at me. His face was calm, yet something behind his eyes told me there was something really wrong.

"It's 'kay. But little one listen to me, actually you know what one second, I'll be right back."

He walked out of the garage and I lost sight of him as he ran into the forest. I sunk back into a lawn chair and waited. He returned, that same worry in his eyes.

"Okay, come on." He led me into the house and went straight to my room where he packed a book, a pair of pajamas, my tooth brush, and the wolf plushy into a bag. He grabbed my car keys and motioned for me to walk back downstairs.

"Okay, explain please?" I said as he grabbed my hand and we walked towards my car. He opened the passenger side seat and I got in, taking my bag from him as he closed the door. He climbed in and turned on the ignition before he even elaborated.

"It's better if you go to Emily's in case something happens, and because someone will always be there to watch the imprints." He laid his hand on my knee as we set off down towards the house.

Not feeling assured I watched him. "Should I be worried?" I asked.

He shook his head and looked at me. "Oh little one, no. Just a precaution." He ruffled my hair and smiled weakly.

"So what did you hear?" I knew if I kept asking for answers they would come.

"A scuffle, a wolf was hurt."

"Oh gosh! No! Who?"

"One of the new ones, he's okay." I shuddered and didn't want to think of the next question I should be asking. "Vamp got him pretty good."

"Yeah…" I squeezed Paul's hand as I looked out the window. I guess this is what I got for being a werewolf's girlfriend.

* * *

Paul kissed the top of my head, and then my lips. "I love you platypus. Promise you won't worry?"

"No, and I love you too."

He pulled away from me and I knew this was goodbye. "See you in a bit."

He watched as I walked into Sam and Emily's house, and I watched as he walked into the forest. I sighed and knocked before opening the door. The atmosphere wasn't its usual calm, joyous self. I could cut the tension with a knife. Emily turned towards me from the kitchen and waved weakly. Whatever she was cooking smelt amazing, and I breathed in deeply as I made myself at home.

Kim was sprawled on the couch, a book attached to her hand. "Hey.." She said not bothering to look up.

I nodded. "Hi." My nerves were bad, and I had a slight shake to my body. I took deep breaths and tried to not worry.

"Does it ever get easier?" I asked after silence had filled the room.

Emily walked over with two bowls of pasta, and two cups of lemonade. She passed each to Kim and I. "Not really, you just learn to deal with it better."

I nodded. Slowly picking at my food I prepared myself for the worse. It ripped my heart apart to think of it but at this point it was better that I did. I took a bite and stared lazily at the floor.

* * *

The house was silent. I could hear snores coming from the spare bedroom down the hall as I lay on the couch staring at the ceiling. I had left the curtains open to let the moon and stars shine in. I blinked and sighed rolling lazily onto my side.

They should have all been back by now. Every few hours someone would come check up on us, share news, stop for some food. Usually those were the newest members, none of the stronger members had bothered to show up.

I wiggled my toes and tried to think of a song to hum, but nothing was coming to mind. My head was a mess, so many tangled thoughts ripped through my brain. I shivered and pulled the blanket closer around me. My fingers fiddled with the patches as I sighed and listened to the white noise around the house.

Suddenly something inside of me told me I should sit up, sit up and watch the forest from the window. I fought the urge but it kept getting worse, more persistent. Something inside my head was whispering, insisting I followed it's orders.

I stood up and slowly walked towards the windowsill and watched. Minutes passed and I was about to abandon all hope when I saw something out of the corner of my eye.

My heart pounded faster in my chest. Ba-boom. Ba-boom. I swallowed hard and waited.

I watched as a familiar figure, tall, lean and muscular with a familiar scowl came limping covered in blood out of the forest. I bounded for the door and ripped it open in a hurry.

"Paul!" I called. He stumbled a little and watched as I ran towards him. Blood was dripping from his face, some already dried on his chest. It made me wonder how long he had really been bleeding. As I reached him my arms begged to embrace him.

"You're hurt!" I whispered frantically, searching his body up and down for wounds.

"No, No, I'm fine, Georgia I'm fine." He motioned me forward and we walked towards the house.

"Oh Paul…" I tried to wipe the blood off his face with my hands but before I could he swatted them away.

"Stop, I'll heal."

We reached the house and I flicked on the front light, I watched as he took off his shoes and looked over his body. I stood there like a statue realizing I was fighting back tears.

He stopped searching himself and looked up at me, our eyes met as tears flooded my cheeks.

"Oh Georgie…" In a second he was embracing me in a Paul hug.

I wrapped my arms around him and stifled my tears. "Don't ever let go." I whispered running my hands down his bare back.

"Shhh…" He whispered into my hair.

Paul sat on the couch as I fetched a cloth with a cup of warm water to clean the blood off his body. I sat beside him and he placed a hand on my lap.

"Where are the others?" I asked, brushing his hair out of the dried blood. I dipped the cloth in the water and wiped away at his cheeks.

"I dunno… somewhere in the forest. It was my turn to come and see you guys. I had to beg Sam to come see you."

I swallowed, and dipped the cloth again. "What happened to you?"

He shrugged. "The fangers, they uh they're mostly dead. But there was two more that we knew of anyways and uh well the one, he uh got me unexpectedly."

I wiped a little harder. "Are you still hurt?"

"Naw, Come on George, I'm good as new. Being a wolf does that to you."

I nodded and turned away from him, tears in my eyes once more.

"Georgie… hey…" He pulled my face back around as I bit my lip. "C'mon. It's okay. Look!" He motioned towards his body. "Nothing!"

I smiled weakly, and shrugged before gazing at him. "I just… I get nervous for you."

Paul laughed. "Don't worry your pretty little head." He got up and walked to the kitchen. I followed hesitantly.

Pouring himself a glass of water, he turned back to me. I leaned in and kissed him softly.

"Can I ask you something?"

He nodded and smiled sweetly, his eyes searching mind.

"That uh.. imprinting thing? Is there some kind of other connection?" I asked quietly playing with the pockets of his shorts.

"Uh, well I guess maybe why?"

I shook my head. "it's nothing really, it's just I kind of just knew you were going to come out of the woods." I shrugged.

Paul laughed quietly. "Maybe you're psychic."

I pushed him playfully. "Shut up."

He grabbed me into a hug and squeezed me. I wrapped my arms around him and listened to the beat of his heart through his chest. Boom. Boom. Boom. I ached for that sound to fill my ears forever. I felt his hand run through my hair a few times before he kissed me on the top of the head.

I don't have words for the way I felt. It was such an intimate moment, so perfect. The moon hitting both our faces, and listening to the white noise mixed with the wildlife in La Push. There are no words perfect, or important enough to describe the feeling.

"Listen, time's up, I have to get going, but I think everything should be okay by the morning." I nodded as we pulled apart from each other. He kissed me and looked me in the eye. "Please get some rest. I love you." I watched as he walked out the door knowing within seconds he would be risking his life once again.


	10. Chapter 10

**[A/N Hey guys! So heres another chapter. I've been busy and i'm working on my last bit of finals right now so hopefully have another one for you soon! Please review! I love reading what you guys have to say! :D Hope everyone is enjoying the holiday season!]**

* * *

I paced. I had cleaned my whole entire house from top to bottom. I had been on my daily run as well as I had checked my emails. I had emptied the garbage and cleaned the extra clothes from my closet, setting them aside for charity. Basically, I had done everything.

I was debating getting in my car and driving, just leaving and being alone and finding somewhere nice to be. I ran upstairs to grab my camera, a jacket and my keys.

I walked back into the kitchen to find I had missed a call. I groaned. Of course, the one time my phone wasn't attached at my hip.

I dialed the voicemail and listened. "Hey baby, just calling to see what you're doing. I'm at home, I had to reassure my mom that I was alive, and I'm just so exhausted. I'm going to crash here. See you later? Okay, love you."

Paul's voice was the most beautiful thing I have ever heard. It rang in my ears. I knew he needed his sleep so photo adventure it was.

I picked up my keys and grabbed a bottle of water.

I found myself driving down an empty road, eventually it turned into a land bridge over the most beautiful lake I had ever laid eyes on. I pulled over at a rest stop and grabbed my camera. I laid on the grass and took in the scenery up until it started to rain.

Typical.

* * *

After it had started to storm, I figured it was time to give it up. I pulled into Paul's house a while later. I parked my car, and almost skipped to the door. It had been a few days since I had properly visited with him; our schedules just were not in synch anymore. I heard male voices as I approached the door. I knocked slowly, and within seconds the door was opened.

"Hey Georgia." Embry nodded as he invited me in.

"Hi there." I smiled sweetly. I noticed Jared and Jacob were busy in the sitting room playing video games; Embry went and joined them after he shut the door after me. "Where's Paul?" I asked, concern lacing my voice.

"Don't worry your precious is fine, he just had to run out and pick up the pizzas. God dammit Jared!" Jacob threw his controller at his opponent as Jared and Embry laughed.

"I called winner!" Embry yelled as he pushed his way between the other boys, fighting for the controller.

I watched them interact and got myself a glass of ice tea out of the fridge.

The door opened and Paul walked in with three large pizzas on his arm.

"Here you go you mongrels."

He set them down and laid eyes on me. "Baby."

Within seconds he was at my side. He kissed me softly and held me. "I've missed you terribly."

I nodded. "I've missed you too."

He pulled away from me and kissed me on the head. "Hungry?" He turned around and shot angrily at the boys, who had half devoured the first box already. "Hey! You jerks! Ladies first!"

"Sorry Georgia…" Embry said guiltily while the other two just scowled.

Paul nodded towards the pizza as he grabbed me a plate. "Pepperoni?"

I nodded. "Yes please."

He handed me the plate and then dished himself up some. We sat at the table together as the boys ate and played their games. I stared at Paul. I could tell he was tired, I could tell he was drained. I could see the weight of everything on his shoulders with every blink of his eye, with every throat-clearing cough.

I knew there was relatively nothing I could say, nothing that could really cheer him up, make him feel better but it broke my heart that I couldn't.

"Hey…" I whispered. Paul looked at me, a small smile on his face. I admired his face. He had been growing a small amount of stubble; I ran my hand along his jaw line and smiled shyly.

"I love you" I said leaning in and kissing him on the cheek softly.

He wrapped his hand around mine and looked at me. "I love you too."

I leaned towards him and kissed him softly on the lips. "Kick these guys out?" I whispered grinning.

Paul laughed heartily and I knew that his laugh was the second most beautiful thing I have ever heard. The way it rang in my ears, the way it stirred everything inside of me was too perfect for words.

He got up and began ushering the guys out. "Okay listen up you dirty animals, it's time for some alone time with my girlfriend. So shut that off and clear out."

I giggled as he turned around and winked at me.

After many groans, and _wink winks nudge nudge_'s Paul and I had the house to ourselves.

"What should we do?" He asked grabbing me.

I giggled placing my finger to his lips. "Shush… follow me."

I took his hand and lead him to his room. I sat him down on his bed, and shut the door after us.

I grinned. "I had some ideas…" I kissed him slowly, his hands grabbing towards me.

I climbed into his lap, his lips never leaving mine. The kissing got fierce, and suddenly we were pulling at each other's clothes. The breathing quickened and I could feel so many emotions building up inside of me.

"Are you sure?" Paul asked, pulling away from me.

I nodded. "Mhmm."

"Really cause Georgia, it doesn't matter honest…"

I raised an eyebrow at him, grinning mischievously. "So you don't want to then…?"

"Oh believe me, I want to."

"Then stop being your own cock block!" I giggled and grabbed him, pulling him into more kisses. With one solid movement, his shirt was off. I admired his chest and ran my hands along it. There was something so perfect about the way his muscles bulged. I pulled off my shirt, and within seconds my bra.

Paul admired every part of my body, I kissed him as he ran his hands up and down, frantically grabbing at me and pulling me closer to him.

"You're beautiful Georgia, so fucking beautiful." His voice was muffled as he kissed my neck, and my collarbone.

I giggled.

"That giggle!" Paul pulled himself away for a split second and grinned at me. He turned us around and was on top of me.

I laughed. "Shh…" I laid kisses on his lips as I pulled away at his pants. He kicked them off and fiddled with mine. I heard the thunder rumble and the rain lash at the roof of the house. It magnified around us in the silence.

"Can I?"

I nodded, and within a second he had lifted me and slid my jeans off. He ran his hand along my underwear.

"These?" He asked staring at me with mischief in his eyes.

I nodded; this time he slowly pulled them off.

I fiddled nervously as he looked me over. I felt like every flaw of my body was magnified, that he would some how change his mind.

"My god, you're the most beautiful person I have ever laid eyes on."

I kissed him hard. "Take your boxers off."

He laughed, and pulled them off.

Here we were, kissing to the lightning. Every beam of light from the bolts was illuminating this beautiful moment. Paul placed kisses all over my body; he ran his hands up and down softly. I was the complete opposite, grabbing at him frantically.

"Are you ready?" He asked, pulling away from me.

I nodded. "Yes, please."

* * *

I woke up with Paul's arms around me. I snuggled into him and realized it was morning. I breathed in his cologne and tried to memorize it. I heard rummaging in the kitchen and instantly felt guilty. At my house I didn't have to worry, I had a father and stepmother who were permanently missing in action, I never thought of how Paul's mom would react.

I turned around and snuggled into Paul's chest. He stirred and looked at me sleepily.

"Good morning platypus." He wrapped his arms around me and sighed. "This is nice."

I giggled softly. "Yes, but your mom is still home."

I felt his arms stiffen, and realized he didn't think of that either. "Oh…"

I nodded. "Mhm… think this will be a problem?"

He laughed. "Not if she doesn't know." He twisted around me to check his clock. "She should be leaving for work any minute now."

"My car is in your driveway."

"Right…"

"Should we just lie here anyway?" I asked smirking.

"Yes, of course…" He wrapped his arm around me and pulled me towards him.

There was a knock at the door and we both looked at each other wide eyed and shocked.

"Are you guys decent?"

"Oh jesus mom, yeah we are. Come in!"

I pulled away from Paul instinctively and felt like a puppy with it's tale between it's legs.

"Oh good morning. Listen I know you're both adults, but there are some ground rules we need to talk—"

"Mom? Seriously?" Paul groaned.

"Yes, I'm serious! Georgia, I'm sure your parents don't know you're here, and in order for you to be here they have to know the truth, even if I have to tell them. Lord help me I will not be responsible for the two of you screwing things up in your lives."

I chuckled. "Don't worry, we were safe, and my parents are nowhere to be found."

"Still. You two are clearly old enough, but please remember that it's okay to slow down. And Paul, if you pressured her, I will personally kick your—"

I sat up. "It was my idea actually…" I giggled slightly and blushed as she shot me a simple smile.

"Well, please just remember to be safe! Lord, I have to run, I'll be late tonight. Georgia please make sure this boy eats his veggies and gets a good meal. Bye you two!" And with that she shut the door.

Paul groaned and rolled his eyes. I smirked. "Shush, just be comforted that she loves you."

He pulled me towards him and wrapped his arms around me. "Yeah, Yeah." He rolled us over and was grinning down at me.

"What?" I asked smirking.

"Have I told you you're beautiful yet this morning?"

"No, but we both know I'm the beauty of the relationship." I fawned at myself and batted my eyelashes dramatically.

"Yeah? Just for that you're not allowed to leave. "

Paul grabbed my arms and nuzzled into my neck, he ran his fingers along my stomach and slowly tickled me. I giggled and struggled slightly against him. He nibbled at my ear playfully and I ran my fingers through his hair and down his back. Eventually he gave up his tickling and settled with laying kisses all over my neck.

We let ourselves drift in and out of sleep and cuddle mode for an hour more.

"Ouch, fuck."

I woke to the smell of food being cooked in the kitchen, and curses being muttered. I chuckled and pulled on a sweater and rummaged through Paul's drawers searching for his star trek boxers. I slipped them on and walked towards the kitchen, stretching and yawning.

"Baby…?" I asked quietly.

Paul looked up from his post behind the stove. He frowned. "Did I wake you?"

I shook my head and leaned up against the door way, admiring him. He hadn't bothered to put a shirt on and was just in his sleep pants. I grinned. "What are you making?"

"French toast. You like?" He flipped a piece off the frying pan onto a plate, poured some syrup over top and handed me it.

I grabbed a fork and sat at the table, it was still dark out. "My god, what time is it?"

"Around seven? It's been storming all night." Paul said as he sat beside me and placed a cup of juice in front of me.

"Thank you." I dug into my food and watched as he devoured his as well.

"I wanted to sleep more but I just got so damn hungry." He sighed sitting back in the chair, patting his belly. He looked at me lazily.

I ate the last bite and drank the last sip before looking at him. "Well I plan on sleeping… actually sleeping!" I grinned at the look he had just shot me. "For at least a couple more hours… join me?"

He nodded and yawned. "Of course."

"Oh and baby…?"

"Mmm?"

"That was wonderful." I leaned in and kissed him before grabbing the plates. I was rinsing them off when Paul's arms wrapped around me.

"Come on, these can wait." He grabbed my hand and lead me back to the bed where we spent the next few hours catching up on sleep and cuddles, once again.

* * *

"Come on, I think we could convince old man Greene to sell us beer… and we can invite hot chicks!"

"Why do I care about hot chicks?"

"Okay whatever all I'm saying is I have to find my imprint because otherwise my head is all fuzzy from Bella."

Paul groaned in his sleep as he wrapped his arms tighter around me. His breathing becoming synchronized once again against my cheek as he settled into sleep some more. I didn't want to wake him so I had been listening to Jake and Jared talk about some party they wanted to throw.

"Yeah I guess, but you know Sam's going to have a hay day when he finds out on our rest days we're getting drunk and you're trying to seduce unsuspected woman."

"Hey, I never said I was going to seduce them, but if that happens okay…"

A different voice, Embry, let out a hearty laugh. "Okay Jake, whatever you say."

I snorted and immediately regretted it as Paul began to stir. He opened his eyes and looked at me. "Hmm?"

"Just listening to the guys be guys…" I whispered.

Paul rolled his eyes and kissed me on the cheek. "Being respectable to women I hope."

I shook my head. "Jake wants to get them drunk and I guess himself drunk and then convince himself that she is his imprint and well…"

Paul and I broke out into fits of laughter. He pulled me towards him and kissed me hard before there was a knock at the door.

"What?" He groaned.

"Are you love birds awake then?" Jared asked.

"Yepp!" I called towards the door as it swung open.

"Okay was not expecting this!" I gasped as I remembered our clothes strewn all over the floor.

In walked the three boys who began to bounce on the bed. I shrieked and hid my head, mentally searching for clothes to cover myself up.

"Guys! Get! Out!" Paul spat sitting up and swatting at each one of them.

He stood up and pushed each of them off the bed and followed them out the bedroom door. I heard their laughter and couldn't help but laughing myself.

"Sorry about that…" Paul said closing the door behind him.

I shook my head laughing. "It's alright… pass me my clothes?"

Paul laughed and passed me my jeans.


	11. Chapter 11

"Follow us?" Paul threw his keys at Jared who caught then easily. Paul held out his hand and demanded mine. "Come on kiddo give them up."

Reluctantly I passed him the keys to my car and rolled my eyes climbing into the passenger seat. Paul grinned and shut the door behind me.

The car turned on and the radio started blaring. Paul pulled out of the driveway and set off on the familiar ride to my house. A popular pop song began to play and I waited for Paul to change it. I saw his thumb tap to the music and smiled a little.

"There will be less lonely squirrel" Paul sang along with the chorus looking at me with a sly grin on his face as he changed the words.

"How do you know this song?" I asked chuckling.

"Awe c'mon little one, I listen to top forty every once in a while."

I snorted. "Okay sure you do."

Paul ruffled my hair. "I do, I mean sometimes the iPod just doesn't cut it."

I laughed as we pulled into my driveway. "Okay whatever you say."

Jared pulled the truck in behind us as I walked toward my door. I ran inside and changed quickly.

"Finally." Jacob sighed as I pulled open the passenger side door.

"Har har." I rolled my eyes and stuck my tongue out at him.

"Okay, now let's get to Greene's, he has to sell us beer. I mean, we are the protectors."

"Jake the way you throw the protector card around it's amazing you don't have a girlfriend." I said turning around giving him a smug look.

The boys erupted in laughter and Paul handed me his hand, palm up waiting for a high five. I slapped his palm and joined in on the jokes.

"Whatever man all I know is that the beer is main priority." Jake slumped back into the seat and rolled his eyes.

We pulled into the store a short while later. Paul put the truck into park and within seconds the other three were gone. Paul let out a low growl and rolled his eyes.

"Come on you grump." I laughed as I got out.

Paul followed suit and lazily through his arm around my shoulder.

By the time we entered Jacob was already trying to wheel Mr. Greene into selling him at least a six-pack.

"Come on!"

"You know Sam would have your head even if you are..." He spotted me and went quiet.

Jake waved his hand at me. "Don't worry, imprint, she knows everything."

"Black I told you I couldn't."

"Sir, please. This is our first day off in ages and we just want to wind down, have some fun."

Mr. Greene looked tentative. His face had seen many days and his copper skin was dry from the wind. He looked tired as he stood there and looked at the boys. I busied myself around the general store, pausing on the native artifacts. A stone statue of a man mid transforming into a wolf caught my eye. I studied it, running my hands along the smooth surface.

"Alright, alright but on one condition!"

"Anything sir!" Jake was pretty much jumping from excitement. All the boys were, even Paul.

"We need three more volunteer coaches for the little league soccer season. And since Jared is already a coach I guess you three" he pointed at the three boys as Jared snickered. "Volunteered! Congrats!"

Jake rolled his eyes. "Fine." he sighed and grabbed the beer, walking out of the store.

I followed and waved goodbye to Greene. He nodded towards me with a big grin on his face.

* * *

"Now where are we going to throw this bash?"

"Paul you drive like a grandma."

"I have precious cargo." Paul laughed and tapped me on the head.

I pushed his hand away from my head and shot him a testing look.

"Somewhere low key… I feel like were gunna get caught. Man Sam will have our heads for this one."

"Can we listen to better music please?" Embry called from the backseat.

"You can have it at my place." I chimed in from my perch in the front seat. I turned and faced the other boys.

"Nope." Paul said immediately.

I scrunched up my face in and turned to glare at him. "Why not?"

"Because platypus your house is too nice to have these mongrels spilling beer everywhere." He glanced at me with a stern look.

I rolled my eyes. "Fine we can use the beach in my backyard. It's free game after all."

This time Paul rolled his eyes. "Why must you be so difficult."

I smirked as we pulled into his driveway once again. "Because I know it bugs you so." I scrunched up my face and leaned in and kissed him.

* * *

The sun was setting around us and as the light slowly diminished the boys lit the fires. I pulled my sweater around me as I stood by the campfire and watched everyone. There was an impressive amount of people that showed up. The usual were all hanging around, imprints in tow while a few others from the pack as well. Jacob had delivered, hand picked were a few girls from the reservation's high school. I took a sip of beer and scanned the crowd for Paul. He and Embry were a few feet away from everyone else throwing the football around. I caught his eye and grinned, he nodded in return. I needed another drink. I walked my way back towards the porch of my house, grabbed a bottle and made my way back towards the beach.

"Well don't you look bored and out of place."

I heard a familiar voice behind me and turned around instinctively. I knew in the pit of my stomach this wasn't going to turn good.

"What are you doing here." I growled.

He shrugged and kicked at the dirt. "What's it matter? I came for the party." He took a step towards me and I backed away quickly.

"You should leave." I pointed in the direction of the road, my hands trembling. I had no idea what this guy was capable of, but his voice made my skin crawl, and every nerve in my body go crazy.

"Everything all right?" Paul came up behind me and wrapped his arm around my shoulders protectively.

"Peachy Pauly… just chattin' up your girlfriend over here." Brett grabbed a beer from one of the other coolers, cracked the lid and took a big gulp.

"You weren't invited." Embry snarled at him, his fists clenching.

"Nope, but when I found out this was Paul's main squeezes house I knew I had to come see it…" Brett turned towards the house and whistled. "Just gorgeous! What is your name by the way?" He took a step forward and looked me in the eye.

Paul clenched a fist as he put a hand on my chest pushing me away from Brett. "Georgia why don't we pack up and go inside."

I nodded and turned towards the party.

"Georgia, well that's a nice name… But please! Don't let the party end on my account!" He finished his beer and threw it towards the fire pit. It shattered and a piece of glass flew into my ankle.

"Ahh ow!" I squealed. I looked back and within a second Paul had him by the collar. "Paul stop!" I tried to advance towards him but before I knew it the other boys had formed a semi circle between me and where Paul had his hands wrapped around Bretts collar.

"Get the fuck out of here Brett." He hissed through clenched teeth. He let go with a stern push.

Brett chuckled his eyes never leaving mine. I stood my ground, glaring at him. "What do you want!" I asked clenching my own teeth.

He shrugged. "Your number?" He grinned.

Paul took a step towards him, fists clenched. "If you ever go near her—" I could see fury building up in his eyes.

"You'll what?" Brett egged him on.

"I thought I told you to leave." Paul advanced towards him again.

"Fine! Just wanted to have some fun, but clearly that isn't going to happen.." He turned towards me, "See you around Georgia." Winking he stalked away from the party.

Paul watched him leave, his fists still clenched. I took a step towards him. "Paul?" I waited a few seconds and then looked away. I knew it was probably better to leave him be.

Paul turned to me fury in his eyes. He took a deep breath and examined my face. "You okay?" I could tell he was still fuming.

I nodded. "Uh yeah… just some blood, I'll clean it up and bandage it. We should just hang out in my house."

I turned towards a couple of the other guys who had already gathered their stuff, nodding I motioned for them to follow. I wanted to limp so badly as I walked towards my house. Paul was behind me, still trying to get a hold of his fury.

* * *

"You okay?" I heard the door creak open.

I nodded. "Yeah… I'll be fine." I cleaned the blood off my ankle and twisted around trying to spot the bandage, avoiding Paul's eyes.

"Here." His hand came into eye shot, handing me the bandage. I threw my eyes from the small secured package up to his eyes. He kept them on the ground, his face blank.

"Thank you." I took it, fumbling with the opening. I let out a groan before Paul held his hand out for me, taking it back he un wrapped it and slowly pushed the bandage onto the cut.

He sat beside me on the bed running his fingers around the area that was affected. I looked at him. "You okay?" I asked in a small voice.

He nodded and sighed before burying his head in his hands. "Sorry."

I shook my head. "You didn't do anything." I ran my hand across his head and down his back.

"I got mad… more than I should have." He mumbled.

I ran my hand along his arm. "Nothing happened, you were just being protective. I understand." I was unsure what to say really, I know all I could do was reassure him but it didn't feel like enough.

"I almost lost it."

"Oh…" again with the small voice. "Sorry."

He shook his head and looked at me sternly. "Don't apologize, it isn't your fault I would kill anything that even had a hurtful tone towards you. It's the rage combined with the imprint status that does it."

I bit my lip and looked at him. "Oh.."

He nodded and ran his hand along my ankle once again. "Does it hurt?" He whispered.

I nodded slightly. "A bit, but it's fine."

He sighed and rubbed his face on last time. He got up and paced around my room. "I'm worried Georgia. Brett is capable of many things, and I'm scared for you." He clenched his fists, and shook his head.

"Stop."

I stood up and grabbed him from behind and wrapped my arms around him laying my head between his shoulder blades. I squeezed his body as hard as I could as he stopped and turned his head. "Thank you." I finally said.

"For what?" He asked turning around.

I let go of him and looked him in the eyes. Shrugging I replied, "For being you, and protecting me." I rolled my eyes and played it off as a silly joke, throwing my arm around dramatically.

Paul rolled his eyes. "Thought you were going soft on me George."

"Who me? I'd never!" I flashed him a sly grin and turned him towards the door. "Come on let's go join your boys." I gave him a big push that I knew would barely move him but Paul played along with my game pretending I was strong enough to make a dent in his position.

* * *

I yawned, turning my head. I was sitting on the arm of one of the chairs in our living room. The boys were playing drinking games, and getting a bit rowdy. Before I knew it the clock had chimed way past midnight and I was feeling it. Paul laid his hand in my lap and looked at me apologetically.

He placed a card on the table before turning to me and whispering quietly. "Go up to bed baby, I'll make sure these animals don't get into any trouble."

I smiled and kissed him on the top of his head. "Okay, I'm sorry I'm just so sleepy."

He pulled my face to his and kissed me. "I'll be up in a little while."

* * *

I heard a crash first, and then the groans of pain. "Ouch."

I flicked on my bedside lamp and squinted my eyes. "Paul?"

He grinned and shrugged at me. "Sorry."

He slid into bed beside me and tried to snuggle into my neck. "Are you drunk?" I giggled.

He sighed. "Sorry…"

He rolled away from me and just looked at me with a guilty look on his face.

I laughed. "Don't be." I pulled him closer to me and kissed him hard before snuggling into his neck. He flicked off the light and wrapped an arm around me. Within minutes he was snoring into my ear.


End file.
